Farmer's Granddaughter
by RonisGirlSQ
Summary: This is my first fan-fic in a while, so please be kind. AU- Callie is down on her luck and in need of a job, she starts work at The Robbins Nest Ranch/Farm and is having trouble adjusting to the work. Arizona is a family Dr in town and also the owners granddaughter, she comes home and offers to help show Callie the ropes: will they eventually fall in love? Read and find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

Calliope "Callie" Torres was down on her luck, she had left home, _actually you were kicked out_ , the voice sounding a lot like herself was heard through her mind, rolling her eyes and huffing at herself she took another swig of the cold beer that was in her hand. _Seriously who kicks there own daughter out of the family just because she happens to find women attractive as well as men?_ she questioned herself in her mind. _Apparently your parents do, dumbass_ she scolded herself yet again in her mind, _great and now I'm talking to myself;_ rolling her eyes again she sighed, she had been kicked out of her parents house about 6 months ago, lost her job 2 months ago, and for the last 4 months had been searching all over her hometown for a new place to work. Turning on the barstool that she had been sitting on and people watching she caught a glimpse of a flyer hanging on a cork board. Motioning to the bartender she asked him if she could see the pink help wanted flyer with black writing. Taking the flyer fom the bartenders hand, she read the words:

 **Help Wanted: Robbins Nest Ranch/Farm**

 **The Robbins Nest ranch/farm is a solely female run ranch and farm, if you are a male please put this back from wherever you got it and continue on about your day, thank you.**

Callie chuckled lightly reading the onpening words of the flyer, picking up her beer she took another sip and continued to read.

 **We are currently looking for a few more hands around the ranch, seeing that the Spring/Summer crops and produce are about ready to be harvested. There are already a few women that have come to us in the last few weeks and have been hired and as it turns out we are still in great need of more helping hands.**

 **The hours are long and the days are hot, but you will be provided with accommodations and home cooked meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You'll need to be up early and awake late finishing up whatever is needed done around the place, everyone will be assigned different things that need to be taken care of before the dinner bells rings at exactly 7:00 PM sharp. If the job that you are working is not completed there is no need to worry, just remember that you will need to finish it up first thing in the morning after breakfast.**

Callie's eyes bulged reading the flyer, she couldn't believe her luck, she had been looking for some work and someplace to stay for 4 months and this flyer looked like it was exactly what she needed in her life right now. She had grown up in Texas all of her life, and her parents owned one of the most successful cattle ranches in the state, so she was used to the early hour mornings, even though she did complain about them, and the hard work that came along with taking care of such things as this flyer seemed to be laying out in front of her. Picking up her beer and finishing it off she placed it back down and excited eyes began to read from where she had left off.

 **Here is the timeline that you'll be following, yes we know that this a lot to ask of someone but if you where the right women for the job you won't mind this crazy schedule:**

 **5:30 AM- wake up call**

 **6:00 AM- breakfast in the main house (everyone is required to attend)**

 **7:00 AM- chore hand-out**

 **7:30 AM to 12:00 PM- working on your chores**

 **12:00 PM- lunch in the main house (everyone is to attend unless your working on the range or in the fields, someone will bring the lunch to you instead)**

 **1:00 PM- resume working on chores**

 **3:00 PM- 30 minute break from whatever you're doing (you may do whatever you please in this amount of time)**

 **3:30 PM- finishing up whatever chores you have left**

 **6:00 PM- everyone returns to their own cabins to get cleaned up and changed**

 **7:00 PM- dinner in the main house (everyone is to attend)**

 **8:00 PM- meeting in the living area to discuss what was accomplished and what wasn't of the chores**

 **8:30 PM- meeting ends and everyone is to go do whatever they would like**

 **10:00 PM- everyone returns to the own cabins for bed**

 **Yes we know that this may sound strict, but there is a lot that needs to be done in the next few weeks to make sure that we have a successful harvesting season and that the cattle will be properly ready for shows or to be sold.**

 **You will be provided a cell phone, this comes with the pay, whatever is owed on the bill will be coming out of your pay before you receive it, you will also be provided your own horse. You may name him/her whatever you like and there will be free stables, food, and water for them. No need to worry about that. Your pay will come at the end of every other week (Friday to be exact) $650 every two weeks. We will take care of everything that you need, the cabins come fully furnished, a stocked kitchen, toiletries as well as working lights and water, again no need to worry. The only things that you will be paying for her is your cell phones and if you take one of the provided vehicles into town you fill it up on your return to the ranch/farm.**

 **If you've read this and are interested in applying for a job please come to the ranch/farm (address will be listed on the bottom of the flyer) and ask to speak to Naomi Robbins, she owns the place.**

 **Thank You for taking your time to read this, we hope to see you soon.**

 **The Robbins Nest Farm/Ranch members**

After reading the rest of the flyer and taking note of the address Callie folded up the bright pink paper and slid into the back pocket of her jeans. After laying some cash down on the bartop to pay for her beer Callie stood and headed towards the door, once stepping outside she pulled her aviators down from on top of her head and began making her way towards the hotel that she was currently staying in. _The Robbins Nest is way on the outskirts of town, how the hell am I supposed to get out there? I don't have a vehicle anymore._ She thought to herself as she stepped into the hotel and then head for the stairs and up to her room. The small hotel that she was staying was in the center of the town and very popular when something was going on in the area. All of the fairs, carnivals, and cattle/horse shows where thrown in the small part of town when you first came in, the area a huge grassy field with a high top tent standing in the middle. The tent was always up no matter if it was being used of not, a lot of the townsfolk liked to take their kids out to the big open area and let them just run and play to their hearts content.

Finally sitting in one of the oversized chairs in her room Callie looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was noon and she still wasn't any closer to being able to make it out to the farm, sighing she got up and headed back to the front desk and smiled softly at the middle-aged womem behind the desk, " how can I help you ma'am?" she asked with a twinge to her voice. Callie smiled even wider hearing this, she loved the southern twang in anyone's voice, it reminded her of her grandmother, the only one who even remotely tried to get her parents to ease up on her and try to rationalize the situation and make it alright for her to be who she was. "Um, Yes, I was wondering if there was a way that I could find a ride or rent a vehicle to drive to The Robbins Nest?" she asked sweetly while pulling out the flyer from her back pocket. Smiling and nodding the lady behind the desk motioned towards the paper, "Naomi has bought a few new trucks from the dealership just across the street, she had informed us that if anyone asking about going there to let them know to go there and just drive one to the farm. You're going for a job there right?" the lady asked smiling softly. "Yes I am, and I think that working there will be the prefect thing for me." Callie said and smiled brightly, thinking that this was something that couldn't have gotten any better if she said so herself.

"Naomi also told everyone to tell anyone going for a job that they might as well bring there things because you won't be coming back to town, usually your hired on the spot, it'll save you the trouble of having to go all the way there and back twice" she chuckled and handed over the bill to Callie's room, "your bill has already been taken of by Naomi, anyone who is looking for work that stays here is paid for." Callie's mouth dropped open in shock,she couldn't believe this, her room was taken care of so she didn't have to spend what little money she did have on it, and now she had a way to get to the ranch and not have to worry about that as well. She couldn't believe her luck, "Thank You so much! I had a wonderful stay, this place is beautiful" she smiled before giving a small wave and heading back up to her room to pack her bags. After everything was packed and sitting on the bed she smiled, _alright Callie, time to man up and go get this job_ she encouraged herself as she closed the door to the room and headed out into the mid-afternoon sun.

Once across the street Callie enformed one of the employers that she was looking to go to The Robbins Nest looking for a job and was told by the hotel employee that she should ask him for one of the trucks that Naomi had purchased. After showing the man the flyer, he escorted her out to the back where a line of trucks where sat waiting with the, "The Robbins Nest" logo on either side of he door, and across the back window. Callie smiled at him when he handed the keys over and threw her bags into the back, the trucks where nice, a bench seat and working A/C and radio. After turning on the truck Callie began to make her way to the farm, it was going to be about a 30 minute drive there and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

30 minutes later Callie was pulling into a gravel driveway, _alright Cal you've got this, just because you haven't been around this kind of work before doesn't mean you can't do it, just because daddy said that you couldn't doesn't mean he was right, it can't be to hard right? You're used to being up at the ass crack of dawn to help your mother cook for all the ranch hands that lived on the ranch they owned, it shouldn't be any different here, get up and do the work you need to do, you've got this_ she tried to encourage herself before taking a deep breath as she began the journey down the gravel road. What felt like hours later, which was really only 15 minutes, a big white farmhouse came into view. The two story building loomed larger and larger as she drove closer to it, she could see the shutters were painted a soft green color, as well as a big wrap around porch with different sized rocking chairs scattered around the area. Looking out past the house, she saw women walking and some even running in different directions, some going into a huge red barn, someone going into what looked like a chicken coop, horses being lead saddled and ready to ride to the edge of a trail towards the back of the house, as well as some women going in and out of the big house. Taking a deep breath Callie pulled up next to some more work trucks and parked, shutting the engine off and grabbing the keys she finally stepped out to head towards the house and hopefully make a good first impression on Naomi Robbins.

As she walked up towards the steps of the house a beautiful red-head with greens eyes stepped out while pulling on a pair of worn out work gloves, she was wearing a white tank top that looked to be stained in a soft brown color from the dirt, as well as a worn pair of blue jeans and cowboy boots. Looking up from slipping on her left glove she smiled brightly towards Callie and pulled the glove back off extending her hand towards the new comer. "Hey there, I'm Addison, anything I can help you with?" she asked her smile still firmly in place.

Callie smiled at the friendly women and took her hand giving it a firm shake, "Hey, I'm Calliope Torres, but you can just call me Callie.." she trailed off when she noticed Addison's eyes go wide...

"Callie Torres? As in The Torres Cattle Ranch? THAT Callie Torres?" Addison asked incredulously, she still had a soft smile but something flashed behind her green eyes that didn't seem to friendly to Callie.

Slowly pulling her hand back, Callie tried to read the expression on the other women's face, she just couldn't place it, she was sure she'd never met this women before, "ummm yeah? That's my dads operation, do I know you?" she tilted her head and squinted her eyes looking at the women intently, she was trying to see if she recognized her, but she couldn't place her in any of her memories of going out onto the ranch with her father.

Addison shook her head smiled, "No you don't know me, I'm sorry about that, but and I'm just assuming here, you've come looking for a job, because you drove in one of the new work trucks, and Naomi only left instruction that if someone was looking for a job, and didn't have a way out here, that they could pick up one of the work trucks. I'm just a little surprised is all, I figured you'd be working for your father or something, since he owns one of the top cattle ranches here in the county." she explained with a soft smile towards Callie.

Callie tensed slightly at the mentioning of her fathers name and the ranch that she had grown up on, biting the inside of her lip she looked down at her shoes then back up to Addison, "Umm, I am not really on speaking terms with my father" she explained, her voice soft with a hint of pain edging in. "He, uh, he kicked me out about 6 months ago" she continued on sighing and shaking her head, "took my trustfund back and threw me on my ass...but its not about the money that has me so upset ya know?" she asked rhetorically shaking her head, "I just wanted him to accept me for me, all of me, even the lesbian side of me" she whispered more to herself then to Addison as tears began to gather behind her eyes, she quickly shook her head and wiped her eyes.

Addison had been listening intently to what was being told to her, she could by the way the Latina women in front of her really needed to just talk to someone about what had just so recently happened in her life, and she was more then willing to listen and be there for her if need be. The country woman in her wouldn't allow herself to be anything but friendly when someone seemed to be in need of a friend, but it was just that for her, she knew how hard it was to be working out here and how many men were going to try and take them down more then once because they didn't believe women should be running a farm, so she wanted to be a friend to this women, even if they just met, she could tell that they could become great friends. "Oh wow, honey I am so sorry" she said softly, she couldn't believe someone would do that to their own daughter, "well if there is anything that you need, make sure you come find me and if you get the job the cells come with everyone's number pre-programmed into them. Send me a text or call and I'll be there" she placed a reassuring hand on Callie's shoulder then smiled widely, "come on, I'll take you up to see MaMa Robbins" she nodded and dropped her hand before leading the way into the big farm house.

"Thanks Addison, I really appreciate everything, I think I might take you up on that offer to talk sometime in the near future" she smiled and then followed the redhead into the house. Walking up a flight of stairs that where situated to the left of the front door she took a deep breath, _alright Cal, you've got this, no need to be worried, be yourself and she'll love you_ she encouraged herself and bit the inside of her lip again.

"Anytime, I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other" she gave a playful smile over her shoulder before turning and leading Callie down a long hallway coming to stop in front of a half opened door, "don't worry MaMa Robbins is a gentle loving women, she'll love you" she tried to calm the obviously nervous women. Raising her hand and knocking on the door Addison smiled reassuringly towards Callie.

Smiling and nodding her head, Callie prepared herself for her fate, she would either walk out of the front door with a job, or she would be trying to find a way back to town jobless.

"Addison, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't gotta knock on the door to see me" came a calming voice from behind the door, there was a playful edge to it as well, which made Callie smile and let out the breath that she hadn't even realized that she'd been holding.

Rolling her eyes Addison pushed on the door letting it swing open all the way, "yeah yeah MaMa Robbins, I know" Addison said as she lead the way into the big spacious office.

"I swear Ads, is there anyway I can convince you to become my head ranch hand? I know you keep saying no but good lord, these new women we've got don't know a horses ass from there nose" the older women said as she read over some paper that was on the desk in front of her. She had fading blonde hair, and wrinkles adorning her still beautiful face. "You're the only original I've got left other then Zona and lord knows that girl could run this ranch by herself if she was allowed" the women chuckled while shaking her head.

Nodding in agreement Addison smiled towards Callie, "yeah MaMa I know...and no their ain't no way I'm gonna be head hand, I love you and Zona, but I don't want y'all to have to call the law when one of them girls out there messes up and I get mad, you know my temper MaMa, I don't want to put y'all through that..." Addison trailed off and laughed, clearing her throat Addison smiled again towards Callie before clearing her throat again, "actually MaMa, there is someone here to see you, she's looking for a job, and maybe you can convince her to be your new head" she laughed before patting Callie on the shoulder.

Naomi Robbins quickly looked up at the mentioning of someone looking for a job, she hadn't raised her eyes from the paperwork she had been reading, now she felt bad for not doing so, "oh my, I am so sorry, I didn't realize someone else was here with Addison" she gave the other women a pointed look "and you didn't think to tell me someone was with you young lady?" she scolded playfully rolling her eyes, "lord now she's going to think I ain't got no manners" the women joked with a big smile before standing up and rounding the desk. "Please excuse Addison here, I swear that girl got manners somewhere inside of her" she rolled her eyes again playfully towards Addison, "Naomi Robbins" she said extending her hand out.

"MaMa!" Addison chuckled shaking her head, "you know what, I've got work to do, I can't just stay inside all day and order people around" she joked laughing and giving Naomi a kiss on her cheek before turning to head through the door, stopping next to Callie she placed her hand on her shoulder and winked, "ill see you outside after you speak with MaMa, I'll show you around your new home" Addison said smiling before heading out the door.

Callie nodded her head with a smile, "thanks Addison" she replied softly before turning her attention back to Naomi Robbins, taking the offered hand she gave it a firm shake with a nervous smile, "I'm Calliope Torres, but please call me Callie" she smiled softly, reaching her hand back she pulled out the flyer, "I saw this at the bar in town, and I was wondering if I could maybe work here?" she asked softly as she unfolded the paper and then looked up towards Naomi again.

Naomi smiled at Callie and then leaned back against the edge of her desk as she listened to the women introduce herself, when she heard the last name her eyes got wide, "wait, Torres as in The Torres Cattle Ranch?" she questioned wondering what this young women was doing inside her home looking for a job when her parents owned one of the top cattle ranches in the county.

"Umm...yes ma'am, that's my fathers place" she nodded her head nervously, hoping that because her father was who he was didn't mean that she wouldn't get the job here, "he uh, he kicked me out about 6 months ago, took my life savings away and said that I was no daughter of his" she explained quietly looking down towards her shoes, "I've been looking for a job and a place to stay for four months now, then I came across this flyer" she said holding the paper up "and I was hoping that I could come and work here " Callie added quietly before looking up to meet Naomi's gaze once again.

Naomi listened silently as Callie explained herself, she couldn't believe that someone would do that to the girl, she was a beautiful women and she wondered exactly why Callie had been kicked out, _that's a story for another day, but I see sadness in her eyes so I'll keep an eye out on her and if she needs to talk I'll be there to listen_ she vowed to herself in side of her head before smiling, "well Callie, welcome to the family" she said and walked closer to the Latina women and pulled her into a hug.

Callie smiled brightly when she head Naomi welcome her to the family, to say she was beyond excited was an understatement, she was ecstatic, "thank you so much ma'am" she said with a mega-watt smile plastered to her face.

"Oh hey, none of that ma'am stuff around here, it's Mama now dear" she smiled softly before letting Callie go. "Here.." she said before walking around her desk and unlocking a drawer, she pulled out an iPhone and handed her box over to Callie, "your phone that we promised you" she smiled again "everyone's number is programmed into the phone already, the charger and case is in the box" she explained and closed the drawer, she opened another and pulled out a set of keys on a purple keychain and handed them over to Callie with another gentle smile, "I have you bunking with Addison, it seems like y'all will get along perfectly, and I can already see there will be a great friendship between the two of you" Naomi kept smiling as she came out from behind her desk again and pulled Callie into a warm hug.

Callie hadn't been expecting the hug, but she gladly returned it, "Thank You so much" she whispered quietly, feeling safe and protected for the first time in what felt like forever to her, "You have no idea how much this means to me, I will do my best to make ou proud and not regret taking me in" she added with a smile as she slowly pulled away from the embrace.

"There is no problem what-so-ever dear, I am glad that you are here, and I can't wait to see how well you do around here, I have a great feeling about you" Naomi smiled once again before stepping back around her desk and taking a seat."I'm sure Addison is outside on the front porch waiting for you to come so she can show you around, why don't you head on out and take a look around and settle in? I'll come by in a little while to make sure everything is going smoothly with you settleing in" the older women suggested with a sparkle in her eye, she was very excited about this new women that came to work for her, she could just feel that once she got the hang of things that she's going to be a force to reckoned with, and she was surely going to give her granddaughter, Arizona, a run for her money as well.

"Thank You again so much MaMa Robbins, you seriously have no idea how much this means to me" Callie said with another bright smile towards the women, "I'll go find Addison and let her know the good news" she giggled softly, before putting the box with her phone in her back pocket, and then hooking the keychain to her belt loop she turned to head towards the office door and down the stairs to let her new friend know that she would be staying as well as be her new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all, so I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my first chapter, I am so glad that it seems that everyone is enjoying this storyline.**

 **In this chapter of the story we will meet Arizona, see what she is getting into before she ends up at the ranch and meeting Callie. The 1st and 2nd chapter are more of a meeting of the characters, they explain what's going on in their lives right now, and what they have been doing before they meet up at the ranch.**

 **So a few of my guests have expressed that the nickname 'Zona' is an injustice to AZ's personality, I will agree, but at the time it was the only thing that I could think of. That being said I will only use it when MaMa Robbins talks to her, I'll make it a childhood nickname that will only be used by her. I'll write it into this storyline how she corrects people using it. (It's kind of like the way Callie goes by only Callie except for when she is talking to her father.)**

 **To my guest viewer/reiwer that said something about me not using the term bi-sexual: yes I am aware of what the words means, seeing as I am bi-sexual myself, I am not afraid to use the term to describe her, I have read my story and I think I see where you were talking about when I had Callie say that she wanted her father to also accept her lesbian side of her. When I said that, I was trying to convey that she wanted her father to accept the fact that she was bi-sexual, but when she refered to her 'lesbian side' she just meant that she liked women in general, her 'lesbian side' is a part of her as well as the 'straight side', I will have her say something along those lines in a later chapter, I had an idea in my head on how I would explain it through the story, but I hope that this helps you understand where I am going with my thoughts so far.**

 **To my guest viewer/reviewer that said something about the previous comment: thank you for saying what you did, and I agree with somewhat. That being said, I would understand where you are coming from when you said what you said, but this is a fanfiction site, and if someone has an AU story where she is different than her original character on GA (liked men/transgender) it's just a story. Whoever wrote it, wrote her character to better fit the storyline in the story he/she was writing. Everyone has there own opinion on these types of things, please be open-minded about where the writer was trying to portray there character. I wasn't trying to make it seem like Callie was a lesbian in anyway, but I did have a line in my story that would contrdict where I said that she was bi-sexual in the very beginning of the story.**

 **If I have offended anyone with the past two comments I truly apologize, but I felt the need to clear those two reviews up, I enjoy all of the reviews I get, and it makes me smile when I see that I have them. I also hope that the explanation that I gave of the whole bi-sexual thing has helped clear the air, if not please feel free to PM me and I will explain in better detail.**

 **ShoutOut to Friedalda for the new nickname for Arizona! Thank You so much for your opinion and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I am sorry that this is such a long author's note, but I just wanted to clear these things up.**

 **RunningOnSunshine94: thank you for everything, your the best honey!**

 **Thank You for reading this, now let's see what Arizona is up to!**

Dr. Arizona Robbins was walking through her small clinic when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her lab coat, pulling it out she couldn't help but smile widely once she read who the message was from:

 **I swear to goodness Zona, if you don't hurry up and get back here, I am going to flip on all these new girls that we're hiring for the beginning of the season, then you and MaMa are going to have to bail me out of jail. -Ads**

Laughing at her best friends words she types a quick reply:

 **Ads it can't be that bad can it? I will be back tomorrow, the new Dr should be arriving tomorrow morning, leaving me enough time to show him around and get acquinted with everything and the staff, that should have me getting home in time to help with dinner. And how many times have I told you not to call me that! -Ari**

Arizona quickly slipped the phone back into her lab coat pocket, and pulled out the chart that had been placed in the mesh file holder, mounted on the wall outside her next paintent's door, and let out an annoyed sigh as she saw the paintent's name. _Mark Sloan, again, seriously?_

"Dr. Robbins, it's so nice to see you again. Is there anyway, that I can convince you to come to dinner with me? As a thank you for taking care of me, yet again today?" the deep voice belonging to the one and only Mark Sloan rung out through the small room.

Arizona rolled her eyes to herself while reading the last few lines of his chart. S _eriously? He uses the same line, every single time,_ she thought to herself before placing a fake smile on her lips and looking up to meet his gaze. "Again" trying to sound as poliet as possible she says, "How many times do I have to remind you Mr. Sloan? I do not date my patients" she smiled politely at him as she sat the chart on the small desk that was placed in the room.

"Awww Doc, you're breaking my heart every time you turn me down" Mark joked as he watched her place the charts down and then turn to look at him. "Is it just me, or are you rejecting all men that ask you out?" he asked with a small smirk. He knew that she rejected him everytime he asked but he couldn't help but keep trying, this woman was simply too beautiful to not want.

"Just you Mark" Arizona said with a smirk covering her lips

Mark's mouth hung open for a few seconds before snapping shut and smirking towards Arizona, "well damn, I didn't think you'd be that rude towards your best friend" he told her before getting a far off look on his face, his eyes glazing over, no doubt lost in his naughty thoughts and dreams of her and another female together.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona looked at him and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Oh God, Mark, seriously get your mind out of the gutter! Besides, I don't think my girlfriend would like knowing that you are picturing me with another women" she said as she stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Laughing Mark shook his head and smiled sweetly in her direction, "I'm sorry, but you can't blame me" his smile turns into a dirty smirk as he continues "you're hot, and you know I am only teasing you" he said with a smirk before looking at Arizona and his hands quickly shoot up in surrender when the fiesty blande slapped his shoulder, "besides you know that I don't care what that girl says or thinks about me" he stated with a serious look quickly marring his perfectly chiseled face. "Ari, she's not right for you anymore. She's changed. She doesn't treat you as good as she used to, and I'm not the only one that has noticed how controlling she has become" he said gently to his best friend, not wanting to upset her like this conversation usually did.

Mark, Arizona, and Addison had all grown up together, from the time they were born till now they had remained close to one another. Mark was the only man around their hometown that didn't belittle, or patronize her or Addison's decision to work her grandmother's ranch/farm together. It seemed he had the upmost respect for both of his female best friends, and would even ask them for some advice sometimes for his own small ranch that he owned. Although they all had grown up with money, they never relied on it, they were always seen on the lands they grew up on or on each others, busily working with everyone else to earn their own pay, or for just the experience of whatever they were doing that day.

It seemed so long ago now that the three best friends were sitting down and discussing what they were going to do in life after college. They had all gone to the same medical school, did their residency at the same hospital, and they always stuck by each others side in everything life threw their way . Once they had finished they all came back to their little hometown of Laredo, Texas where Arizona set up a little clinic in the middle of town. The Robbins Nest Clinic treated everyone in town, as well as some of the surrounding towns, and the three best friends worked together to get everything set up and running, as well as establishing a name for themselves in their hometown, as well as the surrounding areas. They had all become general surgeons as well as trauma surgeons so if a more serious situation arose that required surgery, they could communicate with Laredo Medical Center and get something set up in one of the OR's as well as a private room they could work out of. Of course that didn't happen often but when it did, it was nice that they had people around them that would stand up and support them. They had their own team certified for situations both in and out of the OR working with them, they paid the medical center for being able to use the facility, so they felt it was only right that they employed their own set of nurses that would scrub in and help them, instead of using some of the hospital staff that they were told they could. They wanted to insure, there would be no problems that could arise if the medical center were ever short staffed.

Mark's hand waving in front of her face finally brought her back from her nostalgic thoughts "sorry, what was that?" shaking her head to clear the last of her thoughts, she looked quickly down to her hands and back up.

"I had said that you should know that I don't care what that girl says or thinks about me, she ain't no good for you Ari, she's controlling, and doesn't treat you with the respect that you deserve" he said gently again but with a serious face and hard eyes. "Then you drifted off and got a far away look in your eyes, also some tears gathering in the corner's of them. Is everything alright? She didn't do anything to you did she? Is that why you drifted off? Were you remembering something she did or said to you? Oh God Ari, what happened? What did she do? Do I need to call Ads? You know we will kick her scrawnly little ass if she did something"

The rapid fire questions took Arizona aback, her eyes widening, and then suddenly bursting into laughter. "Mark, holy shit, calm down" she said after finally controlling her laughter and running her fingers under her eyes where the tears of laughter and had slid. "No you don't have to call Addie, my lord she would freak if she even had a hint of JoAnne doing anything to me" she smiled softly and once again leaned back on the small desk that was in the patient room they were in. "JoAnne hasn't been around much lately Mark, she's doing her own thing on her parents farm. Apparently something big is happening and she was needed" she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't know, she just took off two mornings ago and I haven't seen her since, and only spoken to her once or twice on the phone" she explained and looked into her best friends eyes. "She's coming home this evening for a few days then heading back, I'm heading to the ranch tomorrow evening to begin helping Addison and the other's prepare for the haul in and the trading season that is creeping up on us. I'm going to talk to her tonight about that, because I have that new Dr coming in for the season to help us out." she explained "but in all seriousness, you don't have to schedule an appointment to come and see me, and we should probably stop with the same greeting every time. The nurses are seriously starting to look at me funny when you tell them that you need me to take a look at your chest because your heart has been broken by me, again" she rolled her eyes as her best friend laughed.

Mark was laughing so hard he was doubled over clutching his sides as they shook with laughter, "I know, I know, but my god it is so much fun to see the looks on their faces" he laughed harder before straightening up and smirking towards her. "In all seriousness though, if she hurts you, please let us know so we can kick her ass, I am already considering telling Ads to do it anyway" he said with a smiled towards Arizona. Shaking his head he was trying to figure out why JoAnne just left Arizona without telling her exactly what was going on, it wasn't like the two farms/ranchs were in competition with each other, JoAnnes family ranch wasn't as well off as The Robbin's Nest and didn't have have half the workers as well. "So what? She just left without telling you what was going on and has called you what? once a day?" he asked skeptically with a bad feeling taking over a place in his mind, he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling but he was going to keep his eyes and ears open for anything that dealt with JoAnne.

Laughing Arizona smiled warmly at him and then pulled him into a hug, "Actually since you're here, we need to have a meeting with Addison, either over the phone or on skype so we can discuss the new Dr that's coming in for the season."

"I should be able to manage that" Mark said thinking about he needed to do today, "there wasn't much on the Sloan Ranch/Farm that needed to be done by me today, Jackson is taking care of everything for me while I'm here" he said and smiled towards Arizona, "this new Dr that is coming in, he's going to be able to take care of everything that we would do normally do if something was to happen during the season?" he questioned as he followed Arizona out of the small patient room and down the hall towards a set of stairs that lead to the second floor office.

"He should be able to yes, but in a case of emergency, or if he can't handle the patient, then he will be given instructions to contact one of us to ask any questions he may have, and we will answer as best we can, or we will come into the office, depending on who is more available than the other" she explained as best as she could for the moment, as she lead Mark into the office and then sat down in her chair behind her large mahogany desk. She turned on her main computer and quickly scanned through her recent email looking for the one that she needed. Once finding it she double clicked and pulled it up before motioning to Mark to come and read what she had explained to Dr. Alex Karev.

Mark walked up behind her seat and leaned over, placing both hands on the desk flat and leaned over her shoulder so he could read what she had written him.

 **Dr. Alex Karev:**

 **It was with great pleasure that I am emailing you. I have read through your resume, and contacted your previous employers, every one of them came back with great things regarding your work ethic, and your bedside manners. We would love to have you come and work for us here at Robbin's Nest Clinic. There is currently three of us here, with a nurse staff, but with the upcoming harvest season, as well as trade/slaughter, show/fair season for the cattle upon us, we have been in need of someone who could come in and work this season while we tend to our ranch/farmers that we are apart of. I will introduce myself personally to you once you land here in Laredo, I will have someone there to pick you up and bring you to the clinic, where I will be waiting for you. Here is a little bit about the three doctors that are currently on staff, we hope that you will be joining this list as well, following our meeting in a few days:**

 **Dr. Robbins: Arizona Robbins, owner/head doctor, family doctor, general/trauma surgeon. Works on The Robbin's Nest Ranch/Farm, granddaughter of owner Naomi Robbin's**

 **Dr. Montgomery: Addison Montgomery, second in command, family doctor, general/trauma surgeon. Works mainly with women and pregnancy, works on The Robbin's Nest Ranch/Farm**

 **Dr. Sloan: Mark Sloan, third in command, family doctor, general/trauma surgeon. Works mainly with burn or accident victims. Very steady hand working with stitches. Owns and works on The Sloan Farm/Ranch.**

 **There are quite a few nurses that work here, as well as some that we have on-call at all times in case of needing an OR. We contact the Laredo Medical Center if we are in need of anything here at the clinic. There is a contract in place with them that I will include so you may read and understand the limits that we have with them. I will cover some briefly with you:**

 **The Laredo Medical Center gave us a few contracts with them so we are able to buy supplies alongside them, some of the items we store in our clinic, the one's we are unable to we keep in an office at the medical center. We were granted a few things in the medical center, but since we are not there often enough we have an agreement with the staff and chief. The clinic has 2 private rooms in the center, as well as 2 OR rooms, along with a very large office. Our OR's are located with the others, but are marked clearly with The Robbin's Nest name on them, they are used only by us, we have two of the nurses we keep on stand-by for an emergency go there at least twice a week and sterilize everything, from top to bottom, just in case anything comes up. Everything that we would need during a surgery is kept in a locked supply closet, that is in the OR's. The office is on the fifth floor, in the right wing, the farthest away from the elevators, our name is on the plaque as well as the three doctors names and pictures. Your name and picture will be added if you choose to accept the position you are being offered.**

 **If one of our patients can't make it to the clinic and they are taken to the medical center, someone will contact us immediately and we will meet them at the center. They will be waiting for us either in one of the private rooms down the hall from the office or in the waiting area. There is a nurses station that sits midway down the corridor and one of our nurses are there at all times in case something comes up.**

 **We are very happy that you have considered us for a job. We could use you in our office, seeing as it is only myself that usually deals with the pediatrics surgery. You will be very useful and helpful to us. We cannot wait to meet you and we hope that you will be accepting the job.**

 **See you soon Dr. Karev.**

 **-Dr. Robbins and staff**

 _ **The Robbin's Nest Clinic**_

Mark read silently and smiled brightly at Arizona as he stepped back and rounded her desk, plopping himself down in one of the armchairs in front of her desk. "That was a very informational email, and explained things vaguely enough to have him interested when he gets here. Do you want me and Ads to be here as well?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his greying dirty blonde hair.

Arizona nodded her head to his question and smiled at him sweetly, "If there isn't anything going on at your ranch that you're needed for that would be lovely. I'll call MaMa Robbins and ask if I can steal Ads away from the ranch for a few hours in the morning. I think it would be a good idea for all of us to be here to hopefully welcome him to the staff" she told him and smiled.

Nodding along Mark watched the way Arizona would glance at her cell phone every 5-minutes and bit the inside of his lip, he knew he shouldn't bring it up again, but he was concerned for his best friend. "Why don't you take 5 and call her?" he asked tilting his head to the side, "I see the way you are worrying over this, and if she is half as crazy about you as I know you are about her then she'll answer" he said gently and smiled again "I'll get everything set up for the skype call with Addison while you do that, ok?" he offered as he stood and grabbed her personal laptop that was plugged in on top of her desk, sitting next to the desktop.

"Thank's Mark, I shouldn't take to long" she kissed his cheek quickly once she had stood up and walked to the back of the office, she sat in one of the arm chairs next to her bookshelf and pulled her phone out of her lab coat pocket. Swiping to unlock it, she pulled up her contacts quickly and hit JoAnne's name, she pulled it up to her ear listening to it ring.

"Hello?" came a soft but strong voice from the other end of the line.

Arizona's mouth curled into a sweet smile hearing her girlfriend's voice "Hey Jo, I miss you" she said softly, feeling her cheeks tinge pink.

"Arizona?" came a muffled reply, then it sounded like a bunch of muffled voices and loud music come over the line briefly.

"Yeah babe, what are you doing? I thought you were working on your familys ranch?" she question, not understanding why there would be loud music at, she glanced at the watch on her wrist, 5:00 PM, especially if she was working on the ranch. She knew that JoAnne's parents ranch/farm started early like her's and ended around the same time, so to say that she was utterly confused was an understatement.

More muffled voices and music filtered through the speaker, then the sound of a door opening and closing "I.." JoAnne hesitated on the other end of the line, she should have known that Arizona would call her while she was out and this would happen. "Um, I'm not actually at my parents farm" she said a little sheepishly. She was pissed at Arizona for calling her and ruining her night out.

Arizona raised an eyebrow even though she knew that JoAnne couldn't see her, "What do you mean you're not there? You told me that something happened and you were needed there, and that you needed to leave immediately. Where are you?" she asked, closing her eyes tightly so the tears that she could feel gathering in the backs of her eyes wouldn't fall.

Mark looked back over his shoulder, he had heard the conversastion, and he knew by the expression on Arizona's face that something was wrong, after setting everything up on the large table that was centered in the middle of the office for meetings like these, he strode over to where she was sitting and crouched in front of her, taking her hand that wasn't holding the phone between his two and squeezing gently to let her know that he was there for her.

Snapping her eyes open when she felt someone take her hand, she was looking into the eyes of her best friend, and she couldn't stop a tear from escaping and sliding down her cheek.

"I needed a break Arizona, I needed to get away from the small town life for a few days" JoAnne bit out, she was trying very hard not to lose her temper with her girlfriend right now, but she just couldn't help it, she was trying to have a night out, get drunk, and possibly take someone back to her hotel room (even though Arizona shouldn't know anything about that), but now Arizona called, and she had to go into the bathroom of the nightclub that she was in, so no one would hear their conversation.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat when she heard her girlfriend tell her that she had lied to her about where she was going, just because she needed to get out of the small town. It wasn't like she wouldn't understand that, she knew how it could be, and if it wasn't for her leaving when she went to medical school, she would probably feel the same right now, but she didn't, she had responsibilities that she had to take care of. The farm, her clinic, she just couldn't just take off like she used to just for the hell of it, and she wasn't looking for someone like that either. She was damn sure not going to let someone get in the way of what she has accomplished just because they where getting tired of the small town life. It wasn't like JoAnne didn't know what she was getting into when they got together. "So you lied to me? Just so you could go out and party the night away? I've been worried about you, we've barely talked on the phone, and when we did, it was always so early in the morning, I thought you were just busy on the ranch and you were just getting in from working, but I guess it makes sense now, all the early morning calls, that barely last five minutes, you were just coming back to a hotel room from the club" she gritted out between her teeth, before she sighed, "are you even coming home tonight?" she asked softly, she had been looking forward to getting off work a few minutes early so she could freshen up and surprise JoAnne with dinner.

"No I won't be home till tomorrow night" JoAnne said through the other end with a roll of her eyes, "Look I have got to go, I'll see you tomorrow night at the house" she said and then hung up without letting Arizona say anything.

Shaking her head Arizona sighed and put her phone back in her pocket before looking up at Mark and finally letting the tears fall. "So she's not at the ranch, she's not even in Texas, I have no idea where she is, and she won't be back until tomorrow night, and I won't be there when she does. I'm leaving for the ranch as long as Dr. Karev works out and won't be back in town till after the season." she explained to him and then sighed again, "If she didn't want to be here anymore, all she had to do was tell me, she didn't have to lie to me, and then sneak off to some big city so she could have some fun" she whispered, more to herself then to Mark.

"Seriously Ari?" he asked in bewilderment, he would never understand why that girl didn't seem like she was content to be with Arizona. Don't get him wrong, JoAnne was a nice enough girl, but she wasn't the 'one' for Arizona, JoAnne was to controlling, and didn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Him and Addison have both talked to Arizona multiple times, trying to get her to leave JoAnne, but she was just too damn stubborn to see it for herself, well until now. Looking into his best friend's eyes, he could see the hurt flash through them, as well as the anger, maybe this would be the last straw for them.

"Yeah Mark, God I am so fucking stupid" she said quietly and looked down to her lap, "I should have seen it coming, she's been acting strange all week before she left, packing when I wasn't home, not letting me speak to her parents to make sure everything was alright, in fact I never even heard her on the phone with her parents" she breathed and then wiped her cheeks from the falling tears, she wasn't going to let this get to her, she was in to good of a mood to let this change that, she'll worry about it later. "Anyways, come-on let's go have this meeting with Ads so we can get home at a decent time for dinner" she said as she stood up and then pulled Mark into a big hug, "thanks for being there" she whispered into his chest.

Tightening his hold on her, he squeezed tight, "anytime Ari, anytime" he whispered back to her before they seperated and then headed towards the laptop and te meeting with their best friend.

Shaking her head one last time Arizona sighed and cast the thought of JoAnne away from her mind, she knew that when JoAnne got home tomorrow night and she wasn't there she was going to flip, she hated the fact that Arizona was dedicated to both the clinic and the ranch/farm, it took all of Arizona's time from her, and she was resentful of how well she was doing in her life, whereas she and her family where no were nowhere near the place that the Robbin's family was. Knowing JoAnne, Arizona knew that come the morning after JoAnne got back, that there would be words spoken between them at her family ranch, and that one of two things could happen:

1\. Her and JoAnne go at it, at the ranch, and end up in a yelling match, causing the girls that could hear it stop and listen to her personal business and then turn that around and use it against her, if she ever needed anything.

Or

2\. Her and JoAnne go at it, at the ranch, and her grandmother get involved, and no doubt would bring out her shotgun, and then call Addison as well and by the end of it, someone would be in the hospital, no doubt she would be working on them, one or two people would be in jail and she would have to go and bail them out..

She was just hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with either one of those situations, but she knew better then that. Arizona shook her head one more time before focusing back on the screen where Addison had just popped up. It was time to get down to business, she could worry about the other shit later.

 **Well what did y'all think? I know this chapter was a little longer then last but I wanted to get as much detail about Arizona in as I could.**

 **What do you think will happen between JoAnne and Arizona? Will someone go to jail or end up at the hospital? I guess y'all will have to read and find out!**

 **The next chapter will be split between Callie's POV and AZ's POV, our girls will finally be meeting each other! Let's read on and see what happens, shall we?**


	3. Chapter 3(part 1)

**Hey Y'all! I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! That means so much to me! I was worried that this was just a little to AU for people to be interested, but y'all are proving me completly wrong!**

 **So there are a lot of people not liking the nicknames that I am giving Arizona, so I'm just going to cut them out completly, I can't figure any out, and one guest reviewer said something about, and I just don't like that one all together. So from this chapter forward it will only be Arizona, the only exception I am making is MaMa Robbins calling her Zona, that will continue on throughout the story.**

 **To my guest reviewer Nicole, I am sorry that I have offended you in some way about Arizona not fighting back with JoAnne, and seemingly let her walk all over her. That wasn't my intention what so ever, but you will see as this story progress's that the passion and spitfire spirit is there, she never got a chance to show it when JoAnne was on the phone because she basically hung up on her before she got a chance to reply. Please be patient with me, I will show you that within the next couple of chapters. As for Callie hooking up with Mark, Callie doesn't know Mark in this story yet, they are not best friends, they haven't even met yet, I have no intention of Mark 'hooking' up with Callie. I'm not sure what gave you the idea that they will hookup in this story, but I assure you, that it won't happen.**

 **Calzonafan123 this one is for you hun! I am sorry that it took me so long to post the last chapter, enjoy!**

 **Our girls are meeting in this chapter! This chapter will be split between Arizona and Callie's POV, it will be marked so please keep a lookout!**

 **ENJOY this chapter, thanks again for reading!**

 **-Kris**

 **Arizona's POV**

After the skype meeting with Addison had ended, Mark had to leave after he got a call from Jackson, telling him that he was needed back at his place. Arizona had closed up her office and headed to her little house about a block way from the clinic. She had a lot to do when she got home, she still needed to pack her things up for her move back the farm/ranch that would happen tomorrow until the end of the season again.

She had always wanted to be able to stay on her grandmother's farm/ranch, and travel to the clinic whenever she was needed, but it was a bit more complacated than that. She owned the clinic, she couldn't just not be there. She would worry herself to death, that something wasn't going right, or that one of her patient's needed her and she would be a good hour and a half drive from being able to get to them in time. She envyed Mark and Addison in that reguard, they were able to do what they had all grown up doing and loved, as well as being the accomplished doctors, that people sought out and didn't mind waiting for however long it took them to be able to get to either the clinic or the hospital.

Finally making it to her front door, Arizona pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door, the satisfying click it made when the tumbler turned over made her smile. She had bought the two story Victorian home right after they had opened the clinic, she knew that she wanted to be there for everything that would go on, and when she saw this house for sale she jumped at the chance to own it. It was a beautiful cream color on the outside with a wrap around porch on the first story with a small balcony attached to the windows on the second story, that lead straight out of her bedroom. Once she stepped inside, she placed her purse down, then her keys in the bowl on the sidetable. Pulling her phone from the discarded purse, she made her way to the kitchen, her black slacks making a small swishing noise as she strode through the small hallway, her black heels clicking against the wood floors. This was a side of Arizona that mainly only her patients saw, the well put together Arizona, the one who wore desginer clothes, and expensive heels, who did her hair and makeup every morning as she drank her first cup of coffee before heading to the clinic.

Arizona knew she was beautiful, many people told her that on a daily basis, and she believed them. She wasn't one of those girls who let things like that get to her head, and she wouldn't call herself arrogant, she just knew that when people saw her, she didn't want them to have a reason to think that she didn't give her 100% to anything and everything that she did, and that included the way she looked. Her patients always came first to her, sure she would put on her beautiful clothes and heels, do her makeup and hair, but that's not what made Arizona feel like she was truly beautiful. To her, feeling beautiful came after she helped someone feel better, or save someones life that was previously told wouldn't make it. That's what made her feel beautiful, not the clothes or anything else, just her helping other people make the most out of their lives.

Stopping in the kitchen Arizona pulled out a beer from her fridge and popped the top, throwing it in the recycling bin beneath her sink she headed towards her bedroom and the balcony that she loved to sit on and watch the people milling around the streets. Making a quick stop at her purse on her way up the stairs, she pulled out what she needed and then headed on up. Taking a pull from the bottle she stepped inside the room that she and JoAnne shared and sighed, looking around she didn't understand why after almost two years that this room and this house still held nothing of JoAnne's. There wasn't a single thing to let anyone know that two women who were supposed to be in love shared a home together. Sure it was homey and was beautifully decoradted but only to Arizona's liking, looking around one would think that it was just Arizona who lived here, and that was far from the truth. Shaking her head to displace those thoughts, she headed to the french doors that lead to the balcony. Pulling them open she stepped out into the dwindling light and smiled. This is what she loved after coming home from work, enjoying a cold beer on her balcony, watching her neighbors grill out, or the children run around the streets, not worried about anything happening to them, no care in the world.

As Arizon settled into one of her white wicker chairs that set to the left of the french doors, she placed her bottle down on the glass coffee table next to her ashtray. Pulling out her pink lighter, she grabbed her pack of half empty Malboro Menthals and opened it up, taking one of the cigarettes between her fingers she placed the pack on the coffee table next to her beer and light it. Placing the lighter on top of the pack she exhaled the smoke from her nose and sighed contently. Sure she was a doctor and knew what smoking caused or what could cause but she had been smoking since she was a teen just old enough to start buying them for herself. It helped to releve her stress, and worried after a long day and she wasn' ashamed that she did it either. Arizona was a country girl after all, growing up around people who smoked, or even dipped. Most of the woman on her family's ranch/farm either smoked or dipped. It wasn't uncommon around the tight nit community of ranchers/farmers. Blowing another stream of smoke from her red lips Arizona felt herself start to relax, picking her bottle of beer back up she took another pull and smiled. She was excited for tomorrow, the new doctor sounded promising, and she hoped beyond hope that everything would work out and that she could possibly start to live her dream of working and living on the ranch full time and only come to town when absolutely needed.

Don't get her wrong her loved this town and the people that she had grown close to, as well as all her patients and there familes, but she missed the ranch. She missed the early morning wake-up calls of a rooster crowing right outside her windown it seemed like, she missed seeing her grandmother everday, she missed her horse and pretty much everything else that took place on the land that she helped to take care of. Closing her eyes and taking another drag from her cigarette dagling between her fingers she smiled, she couldn't wait to get to the ranch/farm tomorrow evening, she was surprising her grandmother by coming a few days early. She was so excited she could barley hold in the laughter as she pictured her grandmothers reaction at seeing her tomorrow. Once she stubbed out her cigarette, she picked up her beer and headed back through the open french doors, sitting it down after taking another pull from it and opening her big walk-in closet. That was the only thing that she had changed in the entire house, she added it because she simply had way to many clothes for the small double closets that had orginally been in the home. Grabbing her duffle bag from the top shelf she placed it on her bed and walked back into the closet. She began grabbing plenty of work outfits and shoes, just in case she would need them while living on the ranch and placed everything neatly next to the bag, including her heels, before returning to the inside of her closet and pulling out a few dresses with heels to match, again for a just in case they where needed. After placing those on the bed as well she headed over to her bathroom and began to pack up her makeup and a few other essentals she would need to take with her. It wasn't a lot seeing as how she had just about everything that she needed at her cabin on the ranch, but she couldn't remember what all she had there so she wanted to make sure she had everything that she needed.

Once she collected everything and packed up her bag, she walked back down the stairs after slipping out of her heels and dropped the duffle bag next to her front door so she could load it up into the back of her pick-up in the morning. Since she would be leaving basically right after the meeting with the new doctor with Addison and Mark she was going to make sure all she had to do was jump into her truck and head towards the ranch. Smiling to herself she discarded the now empty beer bottle into the recycle bin and then began to make herself a small dinner before retiring to bed.

After finishing her dinner and cleaning up her mess, Arizona then headed back up the stairs after looking her front door, she began to unboutton her purple silk shirt and tossed it into the hamper right inside her bedroom door. Stripping herself of the rest of her clothes, Arizona sat about her nightly process of getting herself ready for bed. Once finished she padded to her bed and crawled under the covers, plugging her phone into the charger and making sure to set her alarm, Arizona laid back and let sleep finally take her.

Groaning softly when the pirceing shriek of her alarm breaks through the hazy fog of her mind, Arizona reaches over and silences it, sinking back down into her comfy bed she streches and smiles while her body rids itself of the last remaing fog of hazy sleep clouding her blue eyes. Smiling as she sits up and throws her legs over the edge of the bed she pushes herself up and stands. Heading into her closet she pulls out her black and red bodycon sheath dress as well as a pair of Louboutin black commandanta suede and mesh boots, with a 5 inch heel, sighing happily she hands the dress up on her closet door and places the heels down next to it, she slips into her black silk robe, that stops midthigh and heads downstairs to make her first cup of coffee.

Once she put the coffee on Arizona heads to the front door, unlocks it, and steps outside and down the driveway to grab her newspaper, standing back up she smiles and turns her head at the sound of children calling her name, she waves back to them before heading back inside. Grabbing her favorite coffee cup she pours herself a cup and grabs it and then heads back up towards her bedroom. She walks out onto her balcony again and places the newspaper down before taking a seat in the same chair she sat in last night and takes her first sip of morning coffee, sighing at the bitter taste of her favorite black coffee, she smiles and set the cup asaide for a few seconds before placing the paper down on the round table she has in the corner of her balcony. She rarely sat inside to eat, so when she had been purchasing furniture for the balcony she bought a small round glass table to place out here so she could enjoy her dinner outside. Picking her coffee back up she also grabbed her ashtray and cigarette pack and placed them down in front of the newspaper as well. Retaking her seat she grabbed the pack and pulled out a cigaette, lighting it, then replaced everything again as she sat it down in the ashtray before opening up the paper. Arizona didn't know to many people who still read the newspaper like she did, but she had grown up watching her father do it, and then when she got into med school, it seemed like it was the only way that she could keep up with the outside world. Her eyes skimmed the page as she picked up the cigarette and took another drag from it, lightly flicking it with her manacured nails. As she flipped through the paper and read, she enjoyed the quietness of the morning, the peacefullness she felt, smiling she couldn't wait to get back to the farm to do this every morning with her grandmother, and the rest of the girls that where on the ranch.

Checking the watch that was affixed around her left wrist, Arizona stubbed out her cigarette, and then folded the paper back up. She had long since finsihed her coffee, so while standing she put the paper under her arm and grabbed everything on the table, except for the ashtray and headed back inside. Placing her empty cup, pack of cigarettes, and lighter down on her dresser, Arizona headed off towards the bathroom, she was going to quickly curl her long blonde hair, apply light makeup, and then get ready for her workday.

Once finsihed everything she stepped infront of her full length mirror, that was inside her closet she assed what she saw, the dress hugged her curves perfectly, the hint of clevage that was displayed was modest, yet still left someone wanting to see more, and the split of her dress that started at the bottom of her knees were the dress fell, and run up to about midthigh, was still professional but yet still screamed sexy. Smiling when she was happy with the way her hair fell and framed her face, and fell down her back, she stepped out and grabbed her things again and headed downstairs to the kitchen. After rinsing washing her cup out, she filled it again and then grabbed the take-away lid that fit with it, pushing the lid onto the cup to make sure the coffee remained hot throughtout the day. She packed her cigarettes, lighter, and cell phone back into her purse, she picked it up with her left hand, then grabbed the duffle bag with the right, she set it back down once she stepped out of the door and locked up her house once more. She had left a note for JoAnne to see whenever she got home taped to the fridge. Picking up her bag she headed towards her pink and grey 1994 F150 3 seater. She smiles as she rounds the corner and sees her truck sitting in the garage, this truck was her baby, she put a lot of work into it, and she prided herself on keeping it clean and maintained herself. She put a 6 inch suspension lift with a 3 inch body lift on it as well as 5/15 Super Swamper TSL's wheels. A lot of blood, sweat, and tears had been put into this truck by her and she loved it. Tossing her duffel bag into the bed of the pick-up she pulled the garage door down and locked it, before turning on her heels and headed down the street towards the clinch.

She smirked to herself when she recalled the first time she had jumped down from her truck while dressed in almost the same outfit as she was now. People stopped and gawked at her, they couldnt believe a woman who dressed like she did would drive such a vehicle, but she knew that once they recognized who she was they would completly understand. Shaking her head to clear the memories, Arizona hadn't realized that she had made it to the clinic, and was already pulling out her keys and unlocking it, readying it for the day full of meetings and patients today.

As 11:30 rolled around, Arizona had already seen all of her patients for the day, cleaned her patient rooms, filed paperwork away in her office, and started another pot of coffee. Their meeting with the new doctor was to begin soon, and Arizona was anxious. The sound of another pair of heels clicking against the hardwood floor headed towards her office made her smile brightly and turned around in anticapation of the arival of her red-headed best friend. When the red-head finally stepped through the doorway a squeal of delight left her mouth as she rushed forward and hugged her best friend tightly, "Oh Ads, it's so good to see you, it's been way to long since we've had a face to face" she exclaimed once she had pulled back and looked up at Addison.

Laughing at the squeal that left her blonde best friends mouth, Addison returned the hug, squeezing her tightly before releasing her and stepping back, "Oh Arizona, you are so correct, our skype calls are great, but there is nothing better then seeing my best friend in the flesh" she smiled as she walked towards the closet that was in the office and pulled out her white lab coat and slipped it over her shoulders. Turning she caught the eye of her friend who was biting her lip and looking over something on her phone. "You alright Arizona? You've got that look on your face that says somethings wrong, or that you don't quite understand something" she said softly as she headed to the coffee machine on the little rollaway cart placed next the desk.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something Ads?" Arizona asked, snapping out of her thoughts. She had texted JoAnne and told her that she hoped she had a safe flight back, and that she had left a note for her taped to their fridge, the response she got pissed her off, it simply said _thanks_ , that's it, nothing more, nothing less. Shaking her head to disloadge the disappointment that begant to enter her heart she looked towards her best friend with unshed tears in her eyes.

Addison quickly noticed this and closed the gap between them, pulling the blonde into her and wrapping her arms around her waist, "tell me Arizona, what's going on?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper into the nearby ear as she felt Arizona bury her face into her neck to try and calm herself down from the onslaught of emotions suddenly cruising through her.

Sighing and wrapping her arms tightly around her redheaded best friend Arizona sniffled softly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "JoAnne and I are fighting" she whispered softly "well sort of I guess" she whispered again, "I don't know whats going on Addison, she told me that she needed to go to her familys ranch because she was needed there, and that it was something big and that's why she had to leave so quickly, but it turns out that was a lie, she went God only knows where so she could go out and party, saying that she needed space to herself, she just couldn't deal with us just staying in all the time, she wanted to do other things" she added as she fianlly got ahold of emotions and stepped back from her friend who was looking at her with great concern.

Addisons jaw had tightened, and her hands had balled into fists when they fell to her sides, she couldn't believe the nerve of Arizona's girlfriend doing that to her, she couldn't fathom who someone in their right mind would do something like this to her best friend, her lovable, beautiful, compassionate best friend, who did everything she could for others before she put herself first. "I'm so sorry Arizona, I don't know what's going through that girls mind, does she have any idea what she is doing to you?" she asked, however she knew that Arizona wasn't going to answer because that meant that she had failed at something, and that's one thing that she knew about her best friend, that she hated to admit that she Arizona Robbins had indeed failed to keep this relationship going.

Arizona sighed and bit her bottom lip, she knew Addison was going to say and ask that question, she also knew the train of thought that her best friend was having. "No she doesn't Ads, and I'm not going to tell her, if she can't figure it out for herself then that's on her" she answered quietly before shaking her head at herself.

"If you say so Arizona" Addison said calmly, though all she was feeling was rage.

Just then, like a saving grace, Mark strolled through the door to the office "How are my two favorite girls?" he exclaimed loudly, while walking over to the closet and pulling his white lab coat out and slipping it over his shoulders. Now all three of them looked like the professional doctors they were, ready for the important meeting ahead. Arizona took note of what everyone was wearing and smiling, Addison was dressed in a knee length red wrap around dress, that hugged her body and made her breasts stand out, on her feet were 5 inch black heels, which completed her outfit, Mark was wearing a pair of black slacks and a beautiful blue button down, on his feet were a pair of black sperry deck shoes. They looked put together and sophisticated. She was proud of that thought.

"Alright guys, Dr. Karev should be here within 15 minutes" Arizona said checking her watch that was affixed to her left wrist, the silved glowed when she moved her wrist, the light from the open windows catching it. "Let's make him feel as welcome as we can and make sure that he will walk through those doors tomorrow" she smiled at her friends, pulling each one of them into a quick hug before they all left the office and headed down the stairs, it was time for them to meet the new doctor and get him to sign the contract that she had pulled up and printed off, just in case.

Arizona was smiling and signing off on the last of her paper as she sat at her desk and listened to the new doctor talking with the nurses and a few of the patients that had walked in. She was so happy that Dr. Karev had accepted there contract and was very quick to sign on the dotted line. Arizona had loved how confident and precise that he was when he talked with them earlier, but also loved that when they threw a few unexpected questions his way about his surgical skill, he wasn't arrogant in the way he explained himself, and wasn't afraid to tell them what he would do and what he wouldn't do. He was a good fit here and she couldn't wait to get to know him better, and watch him work in the OR.

Glancing at her watch again Arizona sighed and smiled, it was time for her to get off and head to her familys ranch/farm and surprise her grandmother for dinner. It was 5:00 PM and she had just enough time to get home, jump in her truck and head to the ranch before dinner being served at 7. Smiling even wider she closed out of her computer, locked up her desk, grabbed her purse and coffee cup, and headed out. "Goodbye Dr. Karev, I look forward to working more with you, I am sorry I am leaving so quickly, I just can't wait to get to the ranch and surprise my grandmother for dinner" she smiled sweetly at him as she passed him in the hallway and then left through the front door.

Pulling her aviators out of her purse, Arizona slipped them on her face and began a quick walking towards her house. Once there she quickly pulled open the garage door, hopped up into her truck and backed it out, before jumping back out and closing and locking the door behind her. Now back in her truck Arizona pulled out her cell phone and plugged it into the charger and turned the bluetooth option on, she had also put in a modern radio into her beloved truck, that way she could choose her playlist from her phone, as well as answer any phone calls that were thrown her way.

Scrolling through her songs she smiled and pressed play, it was a Marianda Lambert song, something about churches, and bad things happening, she loved the upbeat tempo and began to sing along as she rolled both windows down and then backed out of her driveway. Waving to a few people she drove by that recognized her truck she smiled and cranked up the volume on the radio, she had a beautiful clear sky and warm wind surround her as she began the long drive to the ranch. The smile never slipped from her red painted lips.

" _Well I heard he needed some help on the farm_

 _Somebody with a truck and two strong arms_

 _Not scared of dirt and willin' to work_

 _Till the sun goes down_

 _So I ulled up and said I'm your man_

 _I could start right now and we shook hands_

 _He said the fence needs fixin'_

 _The peaches need pickin'_

 _And the cows need bringin' round"_

Arizona was singing along to her absolute favorite country song as she pulled off the road and onto the gravel and dirt road that lead her to her familys ranch. The dust was pillowing out from under her tires as she drove along, happy to finally be back 'home'.

" _I was haulin' hay, I was feedin' the hogs_

 _And that summer sun had me sweatin' like a dog_

 _So I cooled off in_

 _Then it was back to work in the daggum heat_

 _I was cussin' out loud, thinkin' bout quittin'_

 _Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't_

 _Cause just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter_

 _I caught a glimpse of the farner's granddaughter"_

She sang the next part and changed the last word, but that made her smiled brighter because that's who she was, she was Naomi Robbins granddaughter, and she was damn proud that her grandmother was a farmer. Of course she didn't do much physical labor anymore, that didn't make Arizonas respect or admoration demish either. She was proud of her familys background and proud to be following in such a repected womens footsteps. She hoped one day that her grandmother would trust her enough to take care and run this place for her.

" _She was just gettin' home from Panama City_

 _She was all tanned up and my kinda pretty_

 _When her eyes met mine_

 _I was thinkin' that I would sure love my job_

 _As the days got shorter our talks got longer_

 _The kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger_

 _So we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up_

 _Every chance we got_

 _We were down by the river all night long_

 _When the sun came up I was sneakin' her home_

 _And draggin' my butt to work_

 _With the smell of her perfume on my shirt_

 _I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind_

 _With that sun beatin' down on this back of mine_

 _Just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter_

 _I fell in love with the farmer's granddaughter_

 _We got married last spring_

 _Whoa and there ain't no better life for me"_

She continued to belt out the lyrics as the big house finally came into view, if it was any more possible her sime widened even more, as she watched the hustle of a few girls around that she could see. Looking to the left she let out a delighted squeal when she saw that her horse was out in the field grazing, and when he looked up at the noise that was disturbing him he had taken off in a gallop and was now following behind her truck as she continued to drive.

" _I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs_

 _And that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog_

 _So I cool off in the creek_

 _And she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea_

 _I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind_

 _And I can't wait till it's quittin' time_

 _And just when I think it can't get no hotter_

 _I come home to the farmer's granddaughter_

 _Yeah, the farmer's granddaughter,_

 _Hey Baby"_

After the song finished Arizona was just pulling up in front of her grandmother's big house, her excited horse was talking to her in a loud voice as she back up towards the fence that was containing her. Turning her truck off she grabbed her phone and turned the music off. At the loud crash of a door being thrown open she quickly looked up towards the house, her blue eyes searching for her grandmother that she was sure was the one that threw the door open when she heard Arizona's truck coming up the drive. When her covered blue eyes meet her grandmother's her smile brightens and she quick to jump down from her truck, even in her 5 inch heels she lands gracefully and straightens herself up before slamming her truck door and quickly striding towards the other women.


	4. Chapter 3(part 2)

**Here is part 2 of chapter 3! I am sorry that I didn't post them meeting in the last chapter like I had stated in my pervious AN, but as I was writing the last chapter it got away from me and by the end of APOV it was already 8 pages long. I didn't want to continue with CPOV and make it an incredibly long chapter and end up drawing it out and possibly boring you guys. So I greatly apologize to everyone that I upset but not including CPOV.**

 **To the viewer who didn't like that Callie and Arizona haven't met yet, I apologize, like I said previously that chapter got away from me and I didn't want to drag it out anymore than I already have. Also I believe you were upset that Joanne has been in a lot of the chapters, again I apologize, but this is not a fic centered around Arizona and Joanne. I have a place were I am going with that so please be patient.**

 **Our girls will FINALLY meet in this chapter.**

 **Now let's see what is going on with Callie before she meets Arizona.**

 **CPOV**

It had been almost 2 full days since I had started working at The Robbins Nest and I was still having a hard time finding my footing, and what exactly my place was around the farm. I knew that we would be doing different things everyday, but I was still struggling. It wasn't really the chores that I was struggling with, those I could do, and I understood what I would be doing, it was more of the fact that I just didn't really know who I was anymore. Sure I knew that I was bi-sexual and that I was family orientated, but other then that I didn't know myself anymore. I had always had my dad as a safety net, and knew that I could always count on him to catch me if I fell, but I don't have that anymore, I am alone. I don't have family anymore, well not in the sense of blood, but the girls and MaMa Robbins were treating me like family and that made me feel a little bit better, but I was still struggling.

Addison and I are best friends now, we've gotten along since the very beginning, but since we are living in the same cabin and she's been showing me the ropes we've gotten a lot closer. I am truly grateful that I have her right now, we've shared stories about where we came from, and how we grew up. I have opened up to her about my family and what had happened with my ex Erica. She was furious when she found out that she had just up and left me in a parking lot. When I told her that my parents disowned me because of her she was even more furious, it was kind of hilarious when I thought back on it.

My alarm suddenly blaring brought me out of my thinking, that meant that it was 5:30AM and time to get up out of bed. I would have enough time to take a quick shower, and have a cup of coffee before me and Addison headed over to the main house to have breakfast with everyone. Sliding out of my bed I walked to my bathroom and turned the water on, as it warmed I stripped out of my clothes and resumed my earlier thinking.

 _I wonder if I should talk to MaMa Robbins this afternoon after chores are done, maybe she'd be able to help me_ I thought as I stepped into the warm spray of water as it wet my hair and trailed down my body. Reaching for the body wash I squirted some into my hands and rubbed them together before rubbing the sweet smelling lather into my skin. _What would I talk to her about though? That I knew that I could do the chores asked of me but I am having a hard time adjusting to the farm life? I don't want her to think that I can't do this and let me go, I need this job_ I keep thinking as I rinsed the lather off and began to wash my hair, I knew that if I took to much time Addison would come knock on the door to let me know that it was about time to go, but I wanted to be able to enjoy my coffee instead of missing it all together.

Just as I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I heard the knocking on my bathroom door, "Come on Cal, it's about time to go to the house, I made a to-go cup for you in your favorite cup. You've got 5 minutes before I come in there and haul your ass out of the shower" I heard Addison yell through the door. Chuckling I quickly put some conditioner in my hair and rinsed it out before shutting the water off and wrapping myself up in one of our fluffy white towels. Stepping out of the bathroom I was toweling my hair dry when Addison returned again, she was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, tucked into a pair of boots, a white tank, and a red flannel shirt hung open, "Oh good you're out, I thought for sure that I'd have to come in and drag you out" she joked as she stepped into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I was almost finished when you called through the door, I was a little distracted in there and I didn't realize that I had taken that long of a shower" I confessed as I pulled out my clothes for the day, I stepped into the bathroom and pulled on my black lacy bra and the matching boy shorts before hanging up the towel and opening the door back up again. I stepped up to the mirror and ran a brush through my hair quickly before running some curling gel through it as well. From the mirror I watched Addison watch me and smiled at her, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I saw her raise a perfectly sculpted brow at me. "You said you were distracted, is everything alright?" she questioned me and I sighed softly, I should have known that she would ask, she knew that I was struggling but I didn't want to continue to burden her with my stuggles. "Yeah, I'm just struggling still, thinking about talking to MaMa Robbins, maybe she can give me some insite or something" I answered as I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my jeans pulling them up my legs, "I think that might be a good idea, I have a meeting at the clinic this morning after breakfast so I won't be around today, but remember that you can call or text me if you need anything" I heard Addison say as I pulled my white tank top over my head and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "Thanks Ads, you're the best" I answered and sent a smile her way while I leaned down and pulled my socks on then my own boots. Standing up I grabbed my grey plaid flannel shirt and slipped it on, "let's get our coffee's and head to the house, it's about time" I said as I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and grabbed my cell phone off the charger and slipped it into my back pocket.

Addison closed the door to the cabin behind us and smiled as she slipped her sunglasses over her eyes, I did the same as I stepped off the porch and waited for her to join me. I slipped my arm through hers and took a sip of my coffee as we headed down the path out of the slightly wooded area that our cabin sat in. It was one of the only ones that was situated like that, only one other cabin sat in the woods like ours and it was next to ours. Addison has told me that her best friend lived there when she was on the farm, it was also MaMa Robbins granddaughter. The only thing's that I knew about her was that her name was Arizona, and that she owned and operated the clinic that Addison worked at. I was impressed with everything that they had accomplished together with there friend Mark Sloan. I learned a lot about them through the stories that where told to me by Addison, not only where they surgeons but also worked on a ranch/farm, it was a big thing to them and that made me smile, I couldn't wait to meet either one of them. Addison had told me that the meeting today was for another doctor that was coming to town to take over the clinic while Arizona and Addison where working here on the farm for the upcoming season, she was excited about it because Arizona was going to be coming back tonight after everything was taken care of at the clinic. I honestly hoped that I would be able to meet this mysterious woman that Addison called her 'other' best friend.

Chuckling lightly I squeezed Addisons arm and took another sip of my black coffee, "Are you excited about the meeting today?" I asked her as we walked, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes and smiled softly, "I totally am, from what I've heard about him, he seems more then capable of taking care of everything while we are busy here. Seriously though, I wouldn't mind him taking over full time so Arizona can come back here and help me run this place" she replied to me and I laughed softly again. There wasn't an actual manager that ran everything that we took care of, no one to over see everyone and make sure that everything was running smoothly, it wasn't all that bad, and Addison took that role pretty seriously as of right now, but she had a quick temper, and wasn't letting the girl's get away with anything. The only one that she so far has done that with was me, and I'm assuming that it's because we are close and that she knows that I haven't done this kind of work before, so she's letting me get my bearings and helping me out as much as she can as she tackles her own work. MaMa Robbins has helped with that also, she's told me to follow Addison for the first 2 days and get myself antiquated with everyone and where everything was on the farm. Today would be the first time that I would be on my own, and I was a little scared, I knew that this day was coming but I was still nervous as hell. "I can understand that, well hopefully he works out for y'all and that I can finally meet Arizona, from what you've said and what MaMa Robbins has said she sounds like a great person" I told her and flashed a smile her way as we made it to the main house.

I dropped Addisons arm as we walked up the front steps and opened the door up for her, "m'lady" I joked as she walked past me. "Oh shut up" she laughed as she continued on down the hall. I closed the door behind me and followed behind her as I slipped my glasses on top of my head. As we stepped into the kitchen MaMa Robbins was already in there and standing at the stove flipping pancakes, Addison was standing next to her flipping bacon, "Is there anything that I can do MaMa Robbins?" I asked as I walked up next to her and smiled. "Sure dear, can you continue making the pancakes while I fix some more coffee?" she asked me. I nodded and smiled taking the spatula from her and taking her place at the stove "Of course I can" she I answered her as I flipped the pancakes again.. I watched MaMa Robbins walk to the other counter and begin to make another pot of coffee, she had three pots all lined up in a row, I chuckled at the sight as she filled the third and final one and flipped all three on almost at the same time, "Hush girl you know how much coffee y'all drink around her" she laughed as she patted my shoulder lovingly, "Oh I know, I still just can't believe by the end of it, you usually drink one whole pot by yourself" I joked. She swatted my with the dishtowel that was draped over her shoulder. Addison and I laughed as we wiggled our butts at her teasingly. "Oh MaMa" Addison called over her shoulder as she took the bacon out of the pan before replacing it "You know you drink way more then we do, besides wait until Arizona gets here, you know you're going to hace to bring out the fourth one that's under the sink" she teased, I laughed again and smiled, I was told that Arizona could put coffee away like it was no one's business and usually drank a full put with her breakfast, I smiled again, I was trying to picture this Arizona in my head, she sounded sweet and kind, I was kind of excited to meet her tomorrow morning at breakfast. I knew she was coming in tonight but we weren't sure when she would be in and didn't know if she'd be here for dinner tonight. I knew that I would get along with her, with what I've heard, she sounds like someone that I would try and make friends with if I had met her somewhere other than here.

As we finished up helping MaMa Robbins in the kitchen everyone else had seemed to wander inside, grabbing coffee as they stood around and chatted, I was laughing at something Meredith another woman that worked there had said when MaMa Robbins cleared her throat and got all of out attention. "Alright ladies lets sit and begin breakfast, y'all have a busy day ahead of you" she announced just like every morning, I smiled as I carried two plates with pancakes stacked high on them towards the table and placed them in the middle before I took my seat to the left of MaMa Robbins, leaving the seat directly next to hers open like usual, I was never sure exactly why I did but it was an unspoken rule that no one sat in that seat. Addison took the first seat on the right of MaMa Robbins and flashed me a smile across the table, I nodded as everyone else began to take there seats.

"You should come up with something else to say in the morning MaMa, you say the same thing everyday and it's getting old" another girl spoke up and laughed, Meredith joining in, I glanced down the table towards a young asain woman, I smiled polietly when we made eye contact before turning my attention back to my breakfast. I knew a few of the girls that worked on the ranch, but not all of them yet, I knew names and faces but that was about it. I knew the woman that had spoken was Cristina Yang, and that the woman next to her was Meredith Grey, they had been her almost as long as Addison had, everyone refeered to them as the twisted sisters, and I was coming to slowly learn exactly why. They where dark, and drank a lot of tequila. MaMa Robbins rolled her eyes at Cristina and shook her head "you say that everyone morning also Cristina, it's getting kinda old" she joked back. I laughed again and took a sip of my newly poured coffee before beginning to eat my breakfast, time seemed to fly as we ate and talked about the pervious days work and what all needed to be finished up. MaMa Robbins handed out our chores for the day and everyone filed out except for me and Addison. I began to gather the dishes as Addison collected the coffee mugs, we took them to the kitchen and sat them next to the sink, "I wash you dry today?" I asked her as I turned the water on and grabbed the soap and sponge. "You know it" she answewred with a smiled as she grabbed a dishtowel and stepped up next to me. "Girls you know you don't have to do that, I can take care of it. I know you have a meeting today Addison and it's important, Arizona called last night and we talked a bit" MaMa Robbins said from the doorway as she leaned against it and took a sip from the coffee cup that was in her hands. "It's alright MaMa, me and Cal don't mind doing this, and I know but this won't take long with the both of us doing this" Addison answered as I nodded my had in agreement, "besides Arizona knows that I help with the dishes in the morning, and the meeting isn't scheduled to begin until 10" she added on as she dried off a plate that I had just passed her. "It's 7:45 now and by the time I get back and changed and get out there it'll only be around 9:30 and that will give me plently of time to catch up with Arizona before this meeting. I just hope it goes well" she said as she placed the dry dishes away and smiled at MaMa Robbins. I could MaMa Robbins nodding her head at what Addison had said, all three of us where hoping that it would work out so Arizona and Addison didn't have to worry to much while we were trying to concentrate on what was going on, on the ranch. "I hope so to dear, I love what you guys do at the clinic don't get me wrong, but I prefer my girls here where I can keep an eye on them" she said softly, "Alright girls, Addison go change and get out of here so you can make it in time, Callie go ahead and head out and get started on what you need to do today" MaMa Robbins said and smiled "If you need anything today Callie, don't hesitate to come talk to me" she told me as she passed and patted our shoulders before heading up the stairs to her office.

As Addison and I headed out of the house and back down the steps I pulled my hair up into a messy bun ontop of my head and pulled my aviators from my hair, slipping them on I held out my coffee cup to Addison and smirked, "Would you take this back with you?"" I asked sweetly, usually we would head back to the cabin together before we started on our daily chores but since she was going I was going to take advantage and go ahead and head to the stable to check on my horse, he was a beautiful Leopard Appaloos, his white and gray coloring earned him the name Smoke. I had fallen in love with him when Addison had showed me the horses that I was able to pick from to claim as my own. He was the first one who came up to the stall door and stick his head over to greet us. He neighed the second he saw us and I had laughed in delight when I walked up to him and he nudged his head up into the crook of my neck. Ever since then he had been my companion and I did everything with him. Even though we had trucks that we could drive if we needed to head to the far end of the farm to do chores, I always rode Smoke, he was gentle and loving, and he was the sweetest thing in the world. "Sure Cal" she smiled and started to head down the path, "I'll stop by the barn on my way to leave to see you" she called over her shoulder. "Alright, see you soon" I called back as I headed in the direction of the stables. Walking in the direction of Smoke I whistled softly to let him know that I was the one in the barn, grinning I heard his answering neigh as he stuck his head over his stall door. Smiling I walked up to his stall and rubbed his nose as I unlatched his door and stepped inside with him, he immideatly nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, giggling I stroked my hands down the sides of his neck, "Hey Boy" I said softly as I continued to stroke him, "you ready for the day?" I asked him, he nuzzled my neck again and I laughed, "I'm going to take that as a yes" I told him as I pushed him back gently and grabbed his red checkered halter, I slipped it into place and stroked his nose again, "we are going to be mending some fences it seems like today boy" I told him gently as I reached behind me and grabbed his black lead rope that I had hung on the stall door, clipping it into place I began to lead him out of his stall and towards the tack room, she tied him to the hook so he wouldn't wander off, she knew he wouldn't but she did it just in case, she pulled her black and red trimmed saddle pad from where her black cordur saddle hung, she had gone into town the same day she had gotten there with Addison and bought it with the little money that she had saved. She was happy that she was able to purchase it, and very excited to get back and put everything that she had bought for Smoke to use on him and test everything out.

Slipping the saddle pad onto Smoke, I smiled and rubbed his neck again, he knew what I was doing and stayed perfectly still, I walked back into the tack room and grabbed his saddle, walking out I slung it across his back and adjusted it to fit perfectly, tightening everything down I continued to stroke his neck and whisper what a good boy he was being for me. After everything was tightened around him I headed back into the tack room and grabbed his matching black saddle bag and got it into place as well. Once finished I untied his lead and walked him out into the early morning light, I pulled my aviators down to cover my eyes just as Addison pulled up in her black 1994 F150 3 seater, it was lifted and Callie had to look up to see her, she hopped up onto Smoke and settled herself in the saddle before tying the lead rope through one of the rings on his halter, she steered him closer with gentle pressure on his sides, she grinned at her best friend, "Nice ride" she commented, she hadn't seen Addisons personal vehicle before, but she loved it. She wouldn't mind having one of her own either, "Thanks, I don't get to drive her much but she's my baby, Arizona has the same one but hers is pink/grey" she commented with a smirk, "We got them at the same time and did all the work ourselves" she added as she lovingly rubbed her hand down the door through the open window. I laughed and smiled in her direction, "I'm going to have to find one of my own to work on then, it's a beautiful truck, and y'all did amazing work on it" I said to her, my smile widening. Addisons head was nodding as soon as I finished my statement, "that would be awesome, but I'd have to talk to Arizona first, it would be up to her if you were able to join our truck club" she joked with a laugh. I laughed with her and nodded, "Well maybe I will ask her myself when I finally meet her" I said. "Go for it, I don't think she would mind" she told me, she looked at the silver watch that was around her wrist and sighed, "I've got to head out but remember, you can do this Cal. I've taught you everything you'd need to know. I'm confident in you and your abilities and so is MaMa Robbins" she told me seriously, I swallowed hard and nodded my head, I was nervous as hell but I knew that I could handle what was handed me today. "I've got this" I told her with what I hoped was a confident smile to reassure her. She nodded her head at my words and smiled brightly at me "Yes you do Cal, I should be back around 3, until then remember that you can come and talk to MaMa Robbins, or you can call me and I will help the best that I can" she told me, I smiled towards her again and reached up and squeezed her hand slightly, "Thank You, but I've got this" I said. She nodded once more and began to drive off. I steered Smoke towards the shed and dismounted, landing with a thud I walked into the shed and grabbed the necessary tools that I would need, after packing everything into the saddle bag, I mounted Smoke again and steered him towards to trail that would lead me to the first fence that I would need to inspect.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

By the time I had finished my fence mending for the day it was close to 5, I had taken frequent breaks, stopped to have lunch at our cabin and then finished up the last of the mending that I needed to do before dinner. Dismounting off of Smoke I lead him into the cool barn and began to take his saddle and saddle pad off, placing in my designated spot, I closed to tack door behind me and lead him back to his stall, once inside I took off the halter and lead rope, handing it up just outside his stall on the hook, before grabbing my brush and stepping back in with him, he immediately nuzzled his nose into my neck causing me to laugh, "alright baby, let's get you cooled off and brushed down, how does that sound baby?" I asked him, he continue to nuzzle into my neck and I laughed again. Stepping back from him I placed the brush to the side and grabbed the soft sponge I kept next to a bucket, walking out of his stall I walked to the front of the stables and filled the bucket with cool water and headed back to him. He had stayed in his stall and I smiled "such a good boy" I cooed towards him, he immediately began to nod his head causing me to laugh yet again. Setting the bucket down next to me I grabbed to sponge and stuck it into the water, I had taken off my flannel shirt earlier and tied it loosely around my waist. Pulling the sponge out of the water I began to rub him down with the cool water, making sure I didn't miss a single spot on him, he had worked just as hard as I had today and he deserved to feel good. After wiping the cool water over him I set the bucket aside and began to brush him down, smiling I rubbed his neck gently and spoke soothing sweet words to him. Every once in awhile he would nuzzle into my neck and make me laugh again. He was the only horse that would do that to me, it made me feel special and that he knew that I was his owner. Once finished I grabbed the bucket and emptied it in the drain in the middle of the barn and set it back outside of his stall, I grabbed a couple of sugar cubes from the bag that I had placed discreetly just outside his stall door, offering his favorite snack to him I rubbed down his neck and smiled "you were such a good boy today, you worked so hard for me, thank you" I told him as he finished his treat. He nuzzled my neck once more as I placed a gentle kiss to his nose and closed the stall door behind me. "You be good tonight boy" I pointed at him and smiled, he was nodding his head and neighing, "you better, I know you like that mare two stalls down" I joked and laughed loudly when he nodded his head quicker this time, shaking my head I was about to start walking down the hall again when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Pulling it out I saw that it was a text from Addison:

 _Hey Cal, I'm still at the clinic and I was going to stop by the store on my way home, we needed a few things in the kitchen and I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else on my way? Also can you do me a favor and take care of that mare horse two stalls over from Smoke? I was supposed to take care of her today but I got caught up here and completely forgot. Thanks So Much! Love You!_

Laughing I quickly texted her back:

 _No I can't think of anything else that I would need right now, thanks for asking though! Sure no problem, I'll take care of her for you, no problem, I just finished up with Smoke so I'll do that now, will you back for dinner or do you want me to fix you a plate and have it waiting for you in the oven?_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and headed towards the mares stall, I smiled softly at the beautiful horse inside. She was a beautiful black and white American Paint. She neighed gently and I smiled wider, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it back out:

 _Alright sounds good, yeah go ahead and have me a plate, those girls won't leave me anything if I don't make it. Thanks for taking care of the mare for me, she's special so please treat her good_

I read the message and laughed, she was right, they wouldn't leave heranything if shes wasn't there at the dinner table.

 _Sure thing Ads, I got you :) no problem again, I got her, you know I'll treat her good, Smokes got a crush on her, gotta make a good impression ;)_

I laughed when I sent the message, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of what I had just sent to my best friend. I knew that Smoke liked this mare, he was always playing with her out in the yard, always running or walking with her, she smiled softly again and cooed towards the horse, she was beautiful and I hadn't seen one with such stunning markings. She neighed again and I smiled towards her again "Hey there beautiful" I cooed gently, she took a few steps towards me and I held my hand out towards her, she nuzzled it once before stepping closer and sticking her nose into my neck and nuzzling just like Smoke does. I giggled and stroked down her neck "Hi there baby girl" I cooed into her ear softly, "You must have seen Smoke do this before" I continued in a soft voice as I grabbed the brush that was hanging on a hook inside the stall, as I began to brush her she danced around me playfully ass I laughed at her antic. "You're such a pretty girl" I cooed towards her again, my voice light and airy, giggling again as she danced around me. Suddenly thinking of something, I set the brush down and grabbed my phone from my back pocket and turned on some music, it was a country song about kickin' the dust up, it was a good song and I smiled as I picked up the brush again and began to dance with the mare who seemed to enjoy the music and having someone to dance with her. Laughing as I finished up I turned the music up and replaced her bedding and hay as we danced to the song, shaking my hips and stroking the beautiful horse beside me as she swayed her head side to side and danced along with me. Smiling I grabbed her halter from its hook and placed it gently onto her and grabbed her lead rope, I lead her out to the open pasture for the horses and smiled as she neighed longingly back towards the barn, "You want me to get Smoke for you girl?" I asked gently and she nodded, I laughed out loud and turned us back around, "Alright, let's go get him" I told her and she quickened her pace practically dragging me behind her, I laughed and quickened my stride to keep up with her. Once we had Smoke haltered, I lead both of them towards the barn doors again, I looked over my shoulder and smiled, my heart melting, the two horses where nuzzling the others neck as the walked.

I lead them down the main road that lead them to the horse pasture, opening the gate, I swung it open and lead the two lovebirds inside and smiled, I un-haltered them and hung the halter up on a fence post, smiling I watched the two horses take off and chase after each other. Closing the gate I climbing up the fence and took a seat under a large shade tree, it was right behind the fence and I smiled when I leaned my back against the tree, cotent to watch the two horses play together. Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I fished through the front pocket of my jeans and found my head phones, plugging them in I turned on some music and continued to watch the two horses run and play.

I must have closed my eyes because all of I sudden a gust of wind blew by me, causing my eyes to spring open, in time to see the two horses take off towards the far end of the pasture towards the house, shaking my head, I looked towards them and the mare was upfront, Smoke following close behind her, she was neighing loudly and practically dancing as she ran, looking further up the road I noticed a cloud of dust starting to settle, someone must have driven by, I was surprised to say the least, I couldn't believe that I had slept through that. Shaking my head I pulled my earphones out of my ears and jumped down from the fence. I grabbed the halters and locked up the gate that I had brought the horses to and began to make my way back down the road towards the horses, it was almost time for dinner and I needed to get the horses brushed down once more and put to bed before I went inside for dinner.

As I got to the end of the road I noticed the mare at the fence neighing loudly towards the front of the house, I smiled shaking my head, that's when I noticed the truck, it was the same as Addisons so I knew that it was Arizona. Shaking my head I listened to the horse neighing and watched as she bobbed her head up and down trying to get the attention of someone that I couldn't see yet. Stepping up the gate that I needed to get the horses through I swung it open and smiled as Smoke came up to me, he nuzzled into my neck again and I smiled stroking his neck, "you have fun boy?" I asked him softly still watching as the mare continued to try and get the attention of someone. Suddenly a loud bang was heard, causing me to jump, Smoke nuzzled my neck and smiled, turning my attention to the house I saw MaMa Robbins standing on the front porch and smiling widely. I took Smokes halter from where I had hung it up and gently placed it back into place once more, "alright buddy, it's time for dinner, let's get her and head back to the barn" I spoke softly to him as I kept an eye on the mare, she seemed to have calmed down now, whistling lightly to get her attention she turned towards me and walked closer, she kept glancing back towards the house where the front door was just closing, placing her halter on as well I rubbed her neck gently, "I'm sorry girl, is that your mommy?" I cooed towards her, she bobbed her head yes and I smiled, "I'm sure she'll come see you soon, she just needed to talk to MaMa Robbins" I told her as I began to lead them back towards the barn.

Once inside the barn I closed the big barn doors and took the halters off the two horses, smiling when they both stuck there noses into my neck to nuzzle, laughing i stroked both of there necks. "Alright you suck ups, it's time for a brush then dinner" I told them, both neighing at me in return. I walked down to Smokes stall hanging his halter up and grabbed his brush, then walked down to the mares, I wasn't sure what her name was, and I figured I'd found out soon enough, hanging her halter up as well, I grabbed her brush and turned to find both horses staring at me, "what?" I laughed at them as she shook there heads and walked towards me, the mare came up and nudged my hip, I smiled and pat her neck once before I turned around and began to brush Smoke down, suddenly I felt the mare nipping at my back pocket where my phone was, I turned and eyed her as I pulled the phone from the pocket and looked at her, "what?" I asked her and smiled when she began to dance, "you want me to turn music on for us, dont you?" I asked her and laughed in delight when she nodded her head. Turning on some music I flipped through the songs that I had saved onto my phone, I found a song that I loved to dance to. Turning back around I began to brush Smoke down, swaying my hips to the beat of the song:

 _Hey girl, go on now!_

 _You know you've got everybody lookin'_

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled when I saw the mare dancing with me

 _Got a little boom in my big truck_

 _Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_

 _Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_

 _Gonna watch you make me fall in love_

 _Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_

 _Up on the tool box, it don't matter_

 _Down on the tailgate_

 _Girl I can't wait_

 _To watch you do your thing_

I was singing and swaying along to the song as I lead Smoke back to his stall, I gace him some fresh hay and patted his neck for a few more minutes before walking back out and dancing down the isle towards the still dancing mare.

 _Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honkytonks_

 _For the rednecks rockin' til the break of dawn_

 _The DJ spinnin' that country song_

 _C'mon, C'mon, C'mon_

 _Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

 _Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek_

 _For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

 _Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

I continued to sing and dance to the music along with the mare, laughing as she stepped with me when I had started a two-step by myself. I was so busy enjoying myself that I didn't realize that someone had opened the barn door and slipped inside.

 _Aw, country girl, shake it for me_

 _Girl, shake it for me_

 _Girl, shake it for me_

 _Country girl, shake it for me_

 _Girl, shake it for me_

 _Girl, shake it for me_

I was swaying my hips to the music still doing the little two step with the mare, a bright smile on my face, I still hadn't noticed that someone was leaning back against the barn dorn, their arms crossed, and an awe look, plastered across her face, watching us intently.

 _Somebody's sweet little farmer's child_

 _With a gattle in her Bud to a little wild_

 _Pony-tail and a pretty smile_

 _Rope me in from a country mie_

 _So come on over here and get in my arms_

 _Spin me around this big ole barn_

 _Tangle me up like grandma's yarn_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

I had just finished brushing the mare down, all the while we danced, I spun on my heel to hang the brush back in it's spot in the mares stall when I noticed her, she was staring at me intently and I didn't know what to say. I was frozen to my spot, hand reaching out dumbly to hang the brush back up, then I felt the mare come up next to me and nudge my hand, causing me to drop it to my side before she took her spot against my neck nuzzling again before stepping away and walking towards the women who had me captivated with her bright blue eyes, and warm spreading across her lips as the mare was approaching her.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

As soon as I had caught up with my grandmother, I knew where I needed to go, to the barn. As I had pulled up I had seen my baby out in the yard with a beautiful Appaloosa, they where playing and it made my heart swell to know that she had someone to play with while I wasn't there, and since I knew that Addison still wasn't back, I was wondering who she was letting take care of her. My baby was very picky when it came to people, she didn't trust easily, neither do I to be completely honest, but she let me and Addison both take care of her, that way I knew that she was getting the best care that she needed. So when I walked to the barn and noticed that the door was closed and the lights where on I was a little skeptical about going in, but when I slowly opened the barn door, careful not to let it make any noise, the sight before me made my heart skip a beat, and my eyes well with tears. My horse, and the beautiful Appaloosa that I had seen earlier where in the middle of the barn, with someone that I haven't met yet. My smile grew while I watched, leaning back against the door crossing my arms over my chest and crossing my heel clad feet. I continued to watch her with the horses, I was in awe-of her, the ease and grace she used with them.

I watched silently as Dixie requested to dance, and couldn't keep the smile off of my face, she only ever wanted to dance with me, but it seems like whoever this mystery woman was, has gotten to my Dixie's heart. I laughed quietly as I heard the song that was chosen to play, a personal favorite of mine and Dixie, we danced to it often. I couldn't contain the smile that was on my face as I watched the woman dance and brush the male horse down, all the way looking towards my horse, who thankfully was on the other side so the woman didn't see me. I knew Dixie knew I was there, but she seemed content to let me watch the happenings of the impromptu dance party.

When the two step started I had to stifle a moan that was threatening to break from the back of my throat, the woman was swaying her hips so sensually, so enticingly, all the while still doing a perfect two step, I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting to her ass when they turned and danced, her back towards me

 _SNAP OUT OF IT ROBBINS!_

I was yelling at myself in my own mind, I needed to stop thinking about things like that, I was taken, I had a girlfriend, I shouldn't be thinking about things like this, with another woman.

 _Yeah well tell that to your girlfriend who lied to you, who left to go to God only knows where, doing God only knows what, with God only knows who!_

My brain helpfully threw that back into my face, I shook my head as I looked at and noticed that Dixie was finished getting a brush down, and that the woman that had rendered me speechless by her dancing was facing me now, I tried for a teasing smile, but she was frozen on the spot, her arm hung out as it hung up my brush that I leave here for Dixie. When I noticed my horse walk over to her and nudge her arm away and let it fall to her side, my expression went from teasing to awe in a split second, Dixie, my sweet loving girl, who only trusts two people, stuck her nose into the mystery woman's neck and began to nuzzle.

 _Oh My God, Dixie is lucky as shit, I want to nuzzle that beautiful creatures neck to..._

Of course I had noticed her beauty while she danced with the horses, but now... _Holy Shit_...she was breathtakingly stunning, her raven hair that I was going to assume was long was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, a few pieces falling to frame her face, the white tank top she wore was smeared with dirt, her tight jeans looked painted on, the flannel doing nothing but accentuating that wonderful ass, and my GOD those breasts!

I watched as my horse finally decided that it was time to come and greet me, I smiled as she walked towards me, I pushed myself into a standing position as she neared and stroked my fingers slowly down her neck, "Hey Pretty Lady" I cooed towards her, smiling when she neighed back at me, while I stroked my babys neck I looked across the barn floor towards the woman who was standing in the same place still, I smiled her way, giving her my best dimple filled smile. "Thank You for taking care of Dixie for me tonight, you must be someone special, she doesn't take to well with strangers" I said, my voice low, soft. I continued to stroke Dixie's neck as I watched the woman in front of me. "I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins" I smiled another dimpled smile her way as I stepped back from Dixie who turned to watch the other woman across from us.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~CPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

I was dumbfounded, didn't know what to say, my mouth was dry and I had to swallow several times just to get my mouth to even attempt to work properly. This woman was beautiful, sexy, and stunning. Her shoulder length blonde hair was curled softly and framed her face, and the dress she wore was simple yet sexy as well, and the heels on her feet... _My God_...I thought as I watched the mare, that I now know as Dixie, walked towards her. I couldn't help but smile at the greeting of the horse, then when she spoke to me, her voice so soft and melodic that I didn't comprehend that she was actually talk to me.

 _TORRES, get yourself together she is talking to you! ANSWER HER DAMNIT!_

"Callliope Torres" I answered automatically, smiling her way, then I realized that I just told her my name, my actual name, the only one that calls me that is my father, and we don't even talk anymore. "I prefer Callie though" I added on after a few seconds. She continued to stroke the mare and I couldn't help but smile when she turned and faced me, the horse by her side, they looked ready to fight the world, and it was a breathtaking sight to see.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist to see the time, we had 5 minutes before we where needed in the house for dinner, and I needed to go and make a plate for Addison so I wouldn't have to cook for her when she got back. Glancing back up I watched as Arizona lead Dixie back towards her stall.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

As I walked Dixie back towards her stall I smiled as I watched Calliope blush when she told me her name, it was a beautiful name, and it suited her perfectly. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help myself when I looked her body up and down and then licked my lips. Once settling Dixie into her stall I closed the door and smiled, I walked towards Calliope and held my hand out for her to take, "Come Calliope, it's dinner time, and I would like to know more about the woman who seems to have stolen my horses heart" I said softly, with a teasing in my voice. I knew I shouldn't hold her hand, but when she placed her hand into mine and gave me a smile, I coudln't help but keep it in mine. Not only where her hands soft but there was some kind on electricity that flew up and down my arm when we touched. I hadn't ever felt it before and I didn't know what it was, but it was fascinating to me and I didn't want to loose that.

I slowly turned and started to lead her out of the barn, knowing and telling myself to drop her hand, but I didn't have it in me, for some reason, I didn't let go nor did I want to.


	5. Chapter 4(part 1)

**So, I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter update out. I've had some things come up in my person life two weeks ago that I needed to take care of, and then last week I was out on vacation with my family where I didn't have any cell service, but I did work with some family horses and I got some great inspiration for this story. Again I apologize deeply for not updating this story sooner. I have not forgotten about it and I don't plan on not continuing it, just life kinda got in the way for a bit.**

 **Calzonafan123 this one is for you!**

 **ENJOY**

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~CPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

I don't know what had come over me, but as soon as I put my hand in her smaller one, I felt a electricity race up and down my arm, and goosebumps appeared, I didn't know what this feeling was, nor did I want it to stop, so I gently squeezed her hand and began to follow her out of the barn and towards the main house. Dinner was soon, and I knew that I needed to still make Addison a plate before all the other girls got there, that way she had something to eat. As Arizona and I walked, we where surrounded by a comfortable silence, I didn't expect it to be awkward per say, but I had just met this woman, I didn't know anything about her, other then her horses name, but I felt comfortable around her, like I had known her my whole life, I wanted to get to know her, it was a strange feeling, one that I'd never had before, especially about a stranger before. I wanted to know everything about Arizona, what he likes and dislikes where, what made her tick, what her favorites where, everything about this woman I wanted to know.

As I followed behind her, I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down her body, she was absolutely beautiful, she was purely feminine, I couldn't believe that she was MaMa Robbins granddaughter, that I had heard so much about, the fights she had been in, the way she was able to break a horse that she came across, the way she could twice as hard as any male that they had could come across. Looking at her now, I wouldn't have been able to tell that, they way she was dressed, she seemed like a pretty girl, one who wouldn't want to get dirty, but looks could be decieving, that I knew very well, _I guess I'll just have to wait and see what this woman can do, not that I don't think she can't do any of the things that I have heard, I just can't wait to see her in action,_ I thought to myself as I continued to follow her up the path towards the main house.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my body as we walked. She was one step behind me and I honestly didn't mind that she was looking at me. A slight blush crept up my neck as we walked, I was aware of the silence between us, it wasn't an uncomfortable one like I figured that it would be. It was nice, and comfortable, like I had known her for years, instead of the 15 minutes that it truly was. _I shouldn't feel this comfortable with her after just the few minutes that we had spent together, and even less time that we talked, but I do and I can't say that I mind it one bit. JoAnne and I didn't even get like this until months after meeting, and if I'm being honest we still aren't like this._ I thought to myself as we finally reached the back door that lead to the kitchen, I knew that I should have dropped her hand as I turned the handle on the door and walked through, but I still couldn't bring myself to do so. I didn't know what it was about Calliope but I didn't want to let this connection go that we had, it was an amazing feeling.

As we walked into the kitchen I saw my grandmother at the stove finishing up cutting up some vegetables for a salad that sat in a bowl to her right side, as she looked over her shoulder to see who had walked in she smiled brightly at me and then looked down at my hand that held tightly to Calliope's, when she looked back up at me she quirked an eyebrow and I just shrugged my shoulders and pulled her up next to me and smiled brightly at my grandmother, daring her to bring it up. When her gaze drifted back down to our hands I entwined our fingers and squeezed gently.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~NPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

When I heard the back door open and then the heels on the hardwood floor, I smiled brightly, I knew it was my granddaughter, and I couldn't be more happy that she's finally back where she belongs. Don't get me wrong, I am so very proud of the woman that she is, and the accomplished Dr that she has made of herself, but I couldn't wait until she found someone to take over the clinic for her and Addison so they wouldn't be so worried during these next few months of harvest season. They always stressed themselves out when they had to leave to go and take care of someone. As I continued to dice up some cucumbers to put into the salad I also heard another pair of shoes along side of Arizona's heels, they sounded like boots, I glanced over my shoulder to see who else was in the kitchen and I tried my best to hide the surprise in my eyes when I noticed that it was Callie. What surprised me even more was when I glanced down and noticed that they where holding hands, well I guess I shouldn't really be that surprised, Arizona always did like beautiful woman, and Callie sure was a looker, but the last that I knew Arizona was still with that bitch JoAnne. _Oh my I need to watch myself, I shouldn't call that girl something so mean, but I can't help it, besides it true, she doesn't treat my babygirl right, hopefully Arizona will realize that while she's here._ I thought to myself as I looked back up to meet my granddaughter's eyes. When Arizona smiled brightly at me and then pulled Callie forward and entwined there fingers together, I knew that she was daring me to say something about it, to call her out on it, but I kept my mouth shut and smirked at her before turning my attention back to my cucumbers.

"Howdy girls, are y'all ready for dinner? It's just about done, just need to put the steaks on the grill" I said glancing over my shoulder at them again. I wasn't going to say anything about them holding hands, it wasn't my place to, but I couldn't help but give Arizona a warning glare, I know what Callie's been through, I know about the way her father had treated her just because she was bi-sexual and I also know about the first and only woman that she had been with, someone who worked at her father's farm and she had basically gotten a better job and left Callie high and dry standing in front of her father's house, right after they had been discovered kissing, that had lead to everything between Callie and her parents having a falling out and why she was now standing in my kitchen, working on my ranch. I was going to protect that girl with my life, even if it was from my own granddaughter, I don't think that Arizona would do anything to Callie, I don't think that she'll hurt her either, but apparently my granddaughter has already forgotten that she's already in a relationship and is holding hands with Callie. Again don't get me wrong, I don't think of Arizona as someone who would do something like that to anyone, but I care for both of these girls standing in my kitchen and I really want them to get along, and if something more comes out of it then so be it, but first I need to talk to Arizona, alone to make sure she knows to be careful with Callie, and even herself's hearts.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~CPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

When Arizona opened the door to the house I figured she would drop my hand, just in case someone was inside, and I really didn't want to give anyone something that they could say bad about Arizona. I didn't want someone to say anything about her, she wouldn't deserve it, and I wasn't sure if she was in a relationship with someone or not, but I really didn't want someone to see us holding hands and take it the wrong way and tell her boyfriend and that would end the relationship between them, I don't want to be someone who broke up a happy couple just because Arizona and I are holding hands, even though I'm not quiet sure why we are but I'm pretty positive that she's just being nice to me. When I noticed MaMa Robbins in the kitchen and then glance over her shoulder at us and then down to our hands and raise her brow, I tried to drop Arizona's hand, I knew that MaMa Robbins knew about me being bi-sexual, and I know that she doesn't think anything different of me, and treats me the same as she did when we fist met. It was only a day after I had moved in and started my chores that I had told her. It had been after dinner that she had found me crying on the back porch, she had asked if I wanted to talk about it, and I don't think the words could have been held back any longer. I told her everything that had happened, between me and Erica getting caught kissing by my father, him asking us to talk, her telling me right before we walked into the house that she had gotten a better job offer and was leaving, she had walked away from me on that front porch to deal with my father alone, and after I had walked in and he didn't see Erice and saw me crying that he started in on me also. Telling me I deserved it and that I was being punished for being a sinner, he had finished by telling me that I wasn't his daughter, that I was no longer welcome in his home, and that he had taken everything from me. I had been able to pack a few pairs of clothes but that's all he was letting me take. I coudn't believe it, Erice had left me with no explanation other than she got a better job offer, and my father had kicked me out, I had nothing left. So I had left and suppressed everything inside. I thought that I was doing a good job of that, well at least until that night when it seems like everything finally hit me, and I didn't have enough time to make it back to my cabin before I broke down into tearful sobs right on the back porch of the house that I had just gotten a job at. To say that when MaMa Robbins had found me, I was beyond embarressed, but all she did was take me into her arms and held me while I cried and told me that everything would be alright, and that she would take care of me like her own, she had kissed my forehead and gave me a smile as she wiped my tears away. I had stopped crying and was finally starting to feel better. I didn't want her to think anything bad of her granddaughter though, but when Arizona entwined our fingers and pulled me next to her, I couldn't help the soft smile that had come to my face as I stared down at my dusty boots covered by my jeans that I was wearing.

When I heard MaMa Robbins speak about dinner I glanced up quickly to find that she had gone back to cutting the vegetables and that she hadn't said a word about us holding hands, quirking my eyebrow at the back of her head I quickly stole a glance in Arizona's way and saw that she had a bright beaming smile on her face, "Yes MaMa" I answered when I looked back towards the older woman, "I can grill those steaks for you, if you'd like that it" I offered with a slight smile in her direction when she had turned around with the salad bowl in her hand.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~NPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

After I had finished cutting everything up and adding it to the salad, I turned around with the bowl in my hands when I heard Callie offer to girl the steaks up for me, I smiled in her direction and nodded my head towards the fridge where the steaks where resting, "that would be great, as long as you're sure Callie" I said softly and smiled when she just nodded her head at me. I watched as she gave Arizonas hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go and walking towards the fridge. I walked towards the table an placed the salad down before placing a piece of foil over it to keep it good while we waited for the steaks to finish up. "Oh Callie, I think you still have a beer or two in the fridge, why don't you grab one and take it out there with you while you grill?" I asked with a smile as I glanced in her direction over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arizona raise her eyebrow at me, I knew what she was questioning, I never let the girls drink at the dinner table, they can do that on there own time with each other while they got to know each other, but I had made an exception for Callie, she has been helping me cook and grill, and usually I was the one that would grill because as much as the other girls knows about working around here, they are helpless with the grill, and even cooking for that matter, which I honestly didn't mind really, but when Callie had offered one day to man the grill for me when I didn't have any help I had taken her up on the offer. It had been a hot day, and I knew that Callie had been working with the horses all day, she had already shed her flannel when she came in and once she had gone out to the grill I had seen her pull her hair up and I had offered her a beer while she grilled. Ever since then I had only allowed Callie to man the grill, that girl knew how to cook, those burgers where the best that I had ever had, and all the others had agreed quickly. So now when she grills I allow her to have a beer while she's out there, it's the least that I can do while she does the hard work of sitting out in the heat and cooking with a grill, which by the way is charcoal. I smiled brightly at Arizona when I looked her way, I would explain it to her when Callie was outside. I saw Callie grab the bottle opener and pop the top on her beer before grabbing a lime out of the bag that I have cut up in the fridge, she placed it in the top of the bottle before grabbing it and the plateful of steaks before walking by us and out the back door leading to the grill. Once the door was closed I watched as Callie took her flannel off and toss it over the rail before gathering her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head and then began filling the grill with the black charcoal.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

I couldn't but feel a little disappointment wash over me when Callie offered to grill the steaks for my grandmother, I wanted to continue to hold her hand and keep her close to me, so I could get to know her better, and talk to her. I don't know whats wrong with me, I shouldn't be feeling like this, I had JoAnne, I was taken, but there was something between me and Callie, I didn't know what it was, but I was positive that I wanted to know more about the beautiful woman outside that was lighting the grill. I watched in silent awe as she hefted the large bag of charcoal up from the ground and dump some into the grill, she had taken her flannel shirt off and I could see the muscles in her back and arms flex as she lifted the bag and fill the grill, I continued to stare unashamed as she poured some lighter fluid on top of the coals and then grab a pack of matches out of her back pocket, she struck it against the rough spot on the box before tossing it into the grill, the flames quickly flared up and out of the top of the grill and I was concerned for half a second when it looked like she had been burned, but she had quickly grabbed the grate that covered the top and put it back in place. Again I couldn't take my eyes off of her when I watched her grab her beer and push the lime all the way into her beer, which I was just noticing was a Corona, she placed her thumb over the opening and turned it upside down quickly, I was so caught up with watching her that I completely forgot that my grandmother was even in the room with me, at least until she cleared her throat right behind me, making me jump from the sudden noise, quickly looking in my grandmothers direction, "hmm?" I hummed, still caught it in the daze that I was in from watching Callie.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~NPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

 _Oh Good Lord, Arizona, snap out of it dear_ I thought as I watched her watch Callie out on the deck, _She's going to get caught staring if she doesn't snap out of it. What has gotten into her?_

Feeling like I should save Arizona the embarrassment from being caught staring at a woman who wasn't her girlfriend, I moved directly behind her and clear my throat loudly, I had to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape when I saw her jump at my sudden sound, watching on in amusement as she quickly took her gaze off of Callie and directed it towards me, I hear a hum come from her and I can tell that she is still caught in a daze, I couldn't help but tease her, she was making this to easy for me this time, "close your mouth dear, you're drooling" I stated with a quick laugh as I moved to the counter again and began to start the coffee makers.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV/NPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

Arizona quickly snapped her eyes to her grandmother as she heard her speak, her face blushing bright red when she heard what her grandmother said, she quickly checked to see if she had in fact been drooling when she heard the laugh come from her grandmother's mouth, she should have known she was teasing her. Growling towards the other woman she made sure to keep her back to the door as she stared her grandmother down, "Really Nanny? Really?" she questioned as she felt her blush deepen, she shouldn't have been staring, she knew that, but Callie was hard not to stare at, she was beautiful, and she was intrigued by her, hell even her horse thought so, and she was going to let her grandmother know that, her Nanny knew how picky her horse was, hell she knew that Dixie only let Arizona or Addison take care of her, her Nanny hadn't even been able to, but not only did Dixie let Callie take care of her, she danced with her, which she only does with Arizona, she doesn't do that with Addison, and her Nanny knew that, she was the one that always said that a horse, or any animal for that matter, was a great judge of character, that if they where wary of the person, that you should be to, but if they took to them quickly and trusted them, then that was something to be said, and taken to heart when you own an animal. In this case, her horse had shown that to Arizona, Dixie hadn't taken to JoAnne when she had first introduced the two to each other, and they still haven't after all this time, but someone that neither of them (Dixie or Arizona) knew came into the picture, Dixie was already doing everything that she would do with Arizona, and she (Arizona) knew for a fact that Addison took care of Dixie for her last night, so this had to be the first time that Callie had worked with Dixie.

"Nanny, Dixie danced with her, she nuzzled her neck, and she let her take care of her" Arizona said quietly as she glanced over her shoulder at Callie through the door again, a small smile taking over her face.

Naomi Robbins couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. It seemed like her granddaughter and even her horse where crushing on Callie. She didn't mind it per say, she thought highly of her granddaughter and knew that she was a good person and gave her all in everything that she put her mind to. She also knew how Dixie was, so when she heard what Arizona said about Dixie dancing with Callie, and nuzzling her nose into her neck, she knew that her granddaughter was going to be beyond intrigued with whoever the person was that was able to get that response from her picky horse. That wasn't the problem that kept sticking out in her mind, it was the fact that Arizona apparently forgot that she was already in a relationship; no matter how much she hated that woman that her granddaughter was with, and wished that they weren't together, no one deserved to be cheated on (it wasn't like she thought that her granddaughter would ever do that either, she knew better than that, and she had taught her better than that.)

 _Take it down a notch, just talk to her about it. That's why you sent Callie to the grill, so you could have a few minutes alone to talk to Arizona_ she thought to herself as she studied her granddaughter. _She is such a beautiful young woman, I wish she could see that about herself, she deserves to be happy, not with that JoAnne woman who doesn't even put a candle to the smiles on Arizona's face, that I've seen on her face when she walked through that door holding Callie's hand._

"You know Zona, I haven't seen that bright of a smile on your face in a long while" she started with, as she walked to the island and leaned her back against it as she kept her eyes trained out the back door, watching as Callie took a drink of her beer and start to sway her hips along to something that they couldn't hear inside. _Good Lord, now I understand_ she thought with a laugh inside her mind as she glanced at her granddaughter who was captivated by the sight of Callie's hips swaying. "You're drooling again honey" she teased.

Arizona had kept her eyes on Callie when she knew that her grandmother was basically inspecting every inch of her, she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face as she had watch Callie grab her phone from her back pocket, which she assumes was meant to start some music, because not a second later, Callie had grabbed her beer and taken a drink and then had started to sway her hips. She licked her lips at the sight and then heard she heard her grandmothers words. She knew they where true, she didn't want to admit that out-loud, so she kept her mouth shut and continued to watch the sensual way that Callie was swaying her hips.

Snapping her head in her grandmother's direction when she again made the comment that she was drooling, she rolled her eyes and quietly chuckled to herself, _that's twice now, you big dork, that you've been caught staring by your grandmother, you might want to make it the last_ she thought as she shook her head and smiled towards her grandmother. "Yeah Nanny, I know" she whispered so softly, she didn't think that she had hear what she said, but she knew better when her grandmother looked her way and gave her a sad smile.

Arizona didn't want to have this conversation with her grandmother. She didn't want to have to tell her that she had failed in this relationship between her and JoAnne, she didn't want to admit to her that she just wasn't in it anymore, and that she was so done trying to make this relationship work when she was the only one who seemed to want it. She looked up to her grandmother, she had practically raised Arizona herself, even though her parents where around all of her life, she spent most of her time on the farm, helping her grandmother. Arizona wanted her grandmother to see her in high standards, that she was raised right, that she wasn't just giving up because it was getting harder to stay with JoAnne. She wanted to be able to tell her grandmother that she was just so tired of trying for something that her heart just wasn't in anymore, she wanted to tell her everything that's happened, but she knew that would take to long, so she decided to tell her about where JoAnne actually was right now, they way she had checked out of their relationship way before Arizona even thought to. _Then tell her, you idiot, she's standing right in front of you_ she told herself, then sighed heavily.

"Nanny? Can we, uh, can we talk about something for a second?" she asked hesitantly, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this, she didn't want to let her grandmother down, didn't want her to look at her with pity in her eyes, or sadness for her situation, it was her own fault, and she had put up with the way things where for long enough, she was tire of putting herself through this, and she just wanted to talk to someone about it, that would give her some good advice about how to handle everything. "I could really use some of your wisdom right now" she added as she leaned back against the table, she was standing next to her chair that she sat in at dinner, reaching out she grasped the two chairs on either side of herself and crossed her feet over one another, waiting for her grandmother said that it was alright to load all this bullshit off her mind and heart.

One thing that she was able to say with certainty was that she, Naomi Robbins, had always seen her granddaughter in control of every situation that she had found herself in, she had always thought that when something came up that her granddaughter would come to her ask her for her help, that she trusted her enough to unleash something on her that she just couldn't put up with by herself anymore. She had been right, over the years Arizona had come to her in her times of need, when she just couldn't do it by herself anymore, she never treated her any different then she always did, never looked at her differently for any of it either, but she knew that Arizona always wanted to be strong in her eyes, always wanted to make sure that she knew that she had shaped the way Arizona was raised, that she was still the woman that she had raised her to be, she was, and she wasn't sure why Arizona always seem so hesitant in the beginning to talk to her, but she wasn't sure how to show Arizona that, so she gave her a reassuring smile, leaned her hands back against the counter at her back and nodded her head. "Of course honey, you know you can talk to me about anything that you need to" she just hoped that this wasn't something that she wouldn't understand, and that they would be able to fully talk and she could give the best advice to Arizona.

Arizona smiled gratefully at her grandmother, she knew that she could talk to her, she was still just worried about what she would think of her, but she wasn't to worried about that anymore, she had talked to her in the past about a variety of different things, and nothing has ever changed between them, but she just wanted her grandmother to be proud of who she was. Taking a deep breath she began at the beginning. "Well as you know, I've been looking for someone to take over the clinic while Addison and I worked here, and when I had finally found someone and told JoAnne, she seemed happy at first, but then 3 days ago, she just up and left, told me that she had some work that she needed to take care of on her familys ranch, and I didn't think anything of it really, with the seasons coming up, I just figured they where having a good year and needed the extra help, but yesterday I found out that she wasn't at her familys place, she left the town all together, said she was tired of the small town life, so she just packed up and left, I don't know where she is, I don't know who she's with, but she said that she would be back sometime today. All I am really sure of is the fact that things are so strained between us Nanny. I can't take it anymore, it's like she's just checked out of our relationship altogether, and I am the only one that is trying to fight for us anymore. I just, I can't do it anymore Nanny, I just can't. I keep putting myself out there for her and I get nothing in return from her, so I think it's just time to end the relationship altogether. I have tried so hard, for so long, Nanny, I just, I can't do this with her anymore" she stated quietly, looking down at her heels the whole time. She could feel the tears threatening to fall and she didn't want to let them, she had shed so many tears over JoAnne, she didn't want to do it any longer.

Shocked at what she was hearing was definitely an understatement for the way that Naomi was feeling currently, she knew that Arizona and JoAnnes relationship was strained somewhat, she knew that they where fighting a lot more recently, but she never expected to hear anything like that come out of Arizona's mouth. Of course she's been aware of Arizona going above and beyond lately for her partner, buying her little things to show she's been thinking about her, sending flowers, and things like that, but she really didn't expect that to come out of her granddaughters mouth. "Oh Zona," she started, watching as Arizona continued to stare down at her heels, she knew what that meant, Arizona was close to tears and didn't want to let them fall. She could understand that, she knew how much that horrible woman has put Arizona through. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't know it was that bad between you guys, if I'd known..." she trailed off, she didn't know exactly what to say, the words that wanted to escape her mouth where all rude, and kinda hateful, but this was her granddaughter damnit! Anyone who thinks or thought that they could get away with making her see her granddaughter like this, on the verge of tears, and spilling her guts out to her, well they had another thing coming, she wasn't about to censor herself to her granddaughter, so she spoke the truth. "If I'd known Zona, that bitch wouldn't be doing this to you, she wouldn't know what happened until my foot was so far up her ass that maybe it'd push her head out and she'd finally see what she has right in front of her." she said heatedly.

Arizona's head snapped up so quick at hearing the words that her grandmother had just spoken, she'd expected some mean words, yes, why wouldn't she? This was her grandmother after all, but still, hearing that come from her grandmothers mouth was not what she was expecting. She knew her grandmother was feisty, hell where do you think she got all her sass from? She had learned from the best. An unexpected and quick laugh escaped her lips, "NANNY!" she hollered through her laughter, "damn Nanny, I knew you where feisty, sassy, and badass, but I didn't expect that to come out of you" she said playfully, "but you've got a point, and maybe it would help but I highly doubt it, it's been like this for the last few years" she confessed quietly, after her laughter had died down, she looked down at her heels again, willing the tears away this time. "I didn't even wait around for her to get back to the house before I left and came straight here Nanny, what does that say about me?" she asked in a small voice looking up to meet her grandmothers eyes.

Naomi took a deep breath and sighed, she held her granddaughters gaze and pushed herself up from the counter and headed her way, once she was in front of Arizona she reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her up to stand, framing her hands on her cheeks she smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "it doesn't say anything bad about you baby" she said quietly, making sure Arizona was going to keep her eyes on her before she continued to speak "it says that you are tired of having to be the only one in a relationship, that you are the only one working on it, that you are tired of putting her first before yourself" she added "but I've never seen you this down honey, please don't let this keep going if you're feeling this bad about things between y'all. I hate to see you like this, when you walked in and were holding Callie's hand, that was the first time in quiet awhile that I have seen my old Zona again, if something is there keep a hold of it because that girl out there" she said taking one hand from Arizona's cheeks and pointed to the back door where they could both see Callie dancing to the music as she flipped the steaks "she's been through some shit to, it's not my place to tell you, but you need to make sure that things between you and JoAnne are fully done before you get to much closer to her, she's been hurt enough as it, just as you have. I have grown fond of that girl Arizona, and I will protect her, even if it's from my own granddaughter" she told her quietly, but the seriousness in her voice was unmistakable.

Smiling fondly out the door towards where Callie was Arizona sighed and bit her bottom lip before turning her gaze back to her grandmother, she knew by the way that she was talking that her grandmother and Callie had a special bond between the two of them, she smiled, she was glad that being one of the newer people around the ranch that Callie had felt the need to confide in her grandmother, she was a great person to talk to and she would protect anyone that she had deemed apart of her family, which now seems to include Callie. One thing she knew about her grandmother was that the list of people that she would protect was a very short one, sure she took care of the girls that worked for her, but only when she deemed fit, that they've earned her trust, that they become family to Naomi Robbins. That lists was currently very small, the only people that Arizona knew where on that list was herself, Addison, and now Callie. The other girls where still so new to her that they have yet to get on that list, but eventually, Arizona knew this to be a fact, that everyone else would make it, it would just take a bit longer for that too happen. She also knew that when it all came down to it that she wouldn't dare drag Callie into her problems, especially between her and JoAnne, no one needed that.

"Nanny, please, you know I wouldn't do that to her, I wouldn't ever want to put her into a position like that" she explained, she bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should tell her grandmother this next thought that crossed her mind. Deciding to be completely honest she spoke before she lost her nerve, "I don't know what it is Nanny, I really don't, but when I walked out to the barn earlier to see Dixie, right after I talked to you, I slipped in unnoticed, she was taking care of Dixie and another horse that I haven't seen before, the first thing that I noticed was her dancing, but I..." she trailed off for a second, turning her gaze back to the door where she could see Callie checking the steaks before she began to pull them off the grill "I don't know Nanny, something about her intrigued me from the very beginning, the way that she was so gentle with the horses, talking to them so soothingly, it was like I was drawn to her, I mean Dixie even knew that I was there, she saw me, but she continued to let Callie take care of her, like she was trying to show me that Callie was someone special, even though I hadn't the slightest clue who she was" she finished softly before smiling and turning her attention back to her grandmother.

"She is Zona, she is" Naomi said softly and smiled, she had never heard her granddaughter sound like this before, never seen her eyes light up this much when she was talking about anyone, or anything for that matter. Glancing out the back door she adopted the same fond smile as she watched Callie the steaks off the grill. "Just remember Zona, that you are far more important then anyone, and that you shouldn't put up with anything like you are, and if you are sure that you want to end things with JoAnne, then you need to do so. Don't drag it out, it will only hurt you more in the long run" she added before kissing Arizona's forehead again before pulling her into a tight hug.

Arizona wrapped her arms around her grandmother and held on tightly, "thank you Nanny" she whispered softly, closing her eyes and letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~CPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

After finishing up with the steaks, I pull them off the grill and onto the clean plate that I had sat on the little table that stands next to the grill. Smiling I pick the plate up and head towards the back door, I couldn't stop thinking about Arizona while I was outside, I don't know what it is about her, but after the moment that I laid eyes on her and when she took my head, its all that I could think about. There was something there when we touched, I felt it, like a electric shock that raced up and down my arm where our hands where connected. I havn't felt it before, not with any of my past boyfriends, and not even with Erica, the one woman that I thought that I was 'in love' with. It was a very startling revelation on my part honestly.

My mother has always told me that when I found 'The One' that you would be able to tell the moment that you laid eyes on them, or when you first touch. She described it like a shock, that I would feel something when met 'the man of my dreams', scoffing and rolling my eyes at the way that she had described it to me I sigh sofly, of course then, they didn't know that I was also into women, but I guess that doesn't really matter now. I don't talk to them, and have been cast out of the family. Its ironic to me that the first time that I feel this, it would be with a woman, shows my family right that you could love both sexs and it wouldn't matter, you can still find 'The One'.

As I enter the house I notice the tight embrace that MaMa Robbins and Arizona are in, I quietly make my to kitchen so as not to disturb the moment that they are having. I don't know what it's about but I don't want to intrude on them. I know from what MaMa Robbins has told me that they haven't seen each other quiet as much as they both would like, with her working at the clinic and all, so I quietly go about putting everything back into the spots I got them from. Once finished I turn back around and lean against the counter, I look towards them once more and that's when I notice the tears that are rolling down Arizonas cheeks. All of a sudden I am overcome with an overwhelming need to protect Arizona, to walk over there and take her into my arms, kiss away the tears and hold her tight, telling her that everything will be alright, and that I won't let anything bad happen, and that whatever was currently making her cry, I would do anything to take it away.

Suddenly I gasp, I tried, I tried desperately to keep it a quiet one, I really did, but all of a sudden both woman was out of the embrace they where in and both looking my way, I watched Arizona quickly wiping the tears from her face, and MaMa Robbins giving me a look a concern, "Is everything alright dear?" I hear MaMa Robbins ask me. I don't know what to do, I don't want to admit what I just thought and felt to her, that would be so awkward, so despite the blush that is currently working its way up my cheeks, I murmur a quick and sheepish yes, and that I am sorry for interrupting them.

 **~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~**

I never heard Callie come back in the house, and I don't think my grandmother did either because suddenly we both heard a gasp bringing us out of the moment that we were having. I wasn't upset by it, not in the slightest, I just hope that Callie didn't notice the tears, or my grandmother for that matter. As my grandmother turned and asked Callie if she was alright, I quickly wipe the tears from my face and look towards Callie again. I knew in that moment, the way she answered that she saw my tears, but I don't know what made her gasp. Judging by the blush that is quickly rising on her cheeks she must be embarrassed by whatever it is.

"Hey, no need to be sorry Calliope, it's alright" I reassure her with a gentle smile as I begin to walk towards where she is leaning, I take one of her hands into mine and give it a soft squeeze, again I feel that electric shock, I drop her hand quickly and reach for the plate that is set beside her, "I'll start to take the food to the table Nanny" I mumble softly before walking to the table and placing the plate of steaks in the middle. _I really hope that neither one of them realize how awkward I'm being right now, I don't know what it is about her, but something is there and I really want to find out_ I think to myself as I heard towards the fridge to retrieve the salad.

One by one all the others began to file into the house. I got quiet a few excited girls hugging me and talking to me. I was kind of glad that they tore me away from Callie, I didn't know what I was feeling and as much as I was excited by it, and wanting to know more about her, it was also scaring the shit out of me.

"MaMa Robbins, do you mind if I make a plate for Ads? She is caught up at the store and isn't able to make it back before dinner, I told her that I would have one ready for her in the oven when she got back in" I heard Callie as my grandmother from across the room. Smiling a glanced in there direction. _God she's so sweet to offer Ads to make her a plate and have it waiting for her._ I think as I turn back in to whatever it was that Meredith was currently telling me. _I wonder what else is sweet about her_ I think once again tuning out of the conversation. _NO! NO! BAD GIRL ARIZONA! BAD BAD BAD!_ I'm yelling at myself in my mind again, _ugh what in the hell is wrong with me?_ I question, as we are all finally called to the table so we can start with dinner. As I sit in my seat I watch as Callie makes Addison a plate before taking it into the kitchen and putting it in the oven for her, I barley register that the seat next to me is still open until Callie turns and heads back to the table and takes it. Only one thought crosses my mind when she settles and then smiles in my direction shyly.

 _This is going to be an interesting dinner._

 _ **Okay so this chapter is going to be broken up into two parts again. I am sorry that its going to be this way but I'm already up to page 10 on my word doc that I use, and I am afraid that if I keep it going y'all will get bored.**_

 _ **So the next part will continue where this one left off, will probably be in GPOV mainly. I know this one was switched a lot between everyone but I wanted to portray the relationship with Arizona and her grandmother, as well as the one with her and JoAnne, that's falling through the cracks. I hope my ramblings have conveyed what I was hoping to get in this chapter.**_

 _ **If anyone is thinking, yes MaMa Robbins knows something is going to happen between our two lovely ladies already, even though neither of them do yet, but she does and she is going to have a helping hand with making sure her two favorite girls are gonna get there.**_


	6. Chapter 4(part 2)

**Hey Y'all! So most of you have said that you enjoy my long chapters, and I am so glad that y'all do, I don't intentionally write long ones, but while I'm reading fics I prefer ones that are very detailed and make me feel like I know what the characters are feeling. I only hope that my stories do that for y'all.**

 **This chapter is going to be started from exactly where we left off in the last. It's going to touch briefly on the way Callie is feeling around the ranch, hopefully it'll be understandable where I am trying to take her character, and how I see her and Arizona becoming closer in my story.**

~~~FG~~~FG~~~GPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

Callie had noticed the new awkwardness in the room now, after Arizona had touched her again, she didn't understand what had happened, they had held hands the whole time from the barn to the house, and even then they had touched a few more times after that, sure the electric shock was there, but she didn't know if Arizona felt that or not, and she wasn't just going to assume that she did also, but they way that she was currently acting had her mind wandering and trying to figure out if she had done something wrong.

 _I hope she doesn't think that just because I saw her tears that she would have to be any different around me now, I won't judge her for them, they where having a moment, and I want to protect her from those things, I don't want her to think that because of my blushing and sudden gasp had something to do with that fact, damnit, it's my fault she is being awkward now, stupid big mouth of mine,_ she thought, as she finished fixing a plate for Addison and placed it in the oven on warm; she took her seat next to Arizona and gave her a shy smile, she didn't want there to be any more awkwardness between them, she wanted to get to know more about Arizona, she wanted to spend more time with her, and the only way for that to happen was to make sure she let Arizona know that her outburst had nothing to do with the tears that she saw. She knew from what MaMa Robbins had told her about her granddaughter, that she was a strong person and liked to handle things on her own, she didn't seek out advice or help until she absolutely needed it and could no longer do it on her own. So from what she could make of the encounter that she had walked into just 20 minutes prior was that she had done some advice seeking and she was finally letting go of the stress that she was carrying around, that was a good thing in her opinion, it took someone a lot to do half of that, and she herself was like that as well, she carried everything around until she finally broke. It was a beautiful sight to behold when someone as strong as Arizona seemed to be, to seek that comfort and to be able to let go like that, at least that is what Callie thought and felt on the subject, but how was she going to tell Arizona that without embarrassing herself or Arizona farther then what she has seemed to already done.

Sighing Callie grabbed her full coffee cup and the creamer, adding just a dash, she stirred it and then took her first sip, she was trying to figure out how to tell Arizona what she was feeling, _you don't even know how you're feeling, idiot_ that voice was back again, it was mocking her this time, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, so she could focus on her dinner. Picking up her knife and fork, she cut into her steak and took a small bite, moaning very faintly at the slightly spicy taste, she had put a little bit of extra seasoning on two of the steaks, she knew she would eat two, all the girls had two steaks for themselves, one for dinner, and one to take back to there cabins for later or for a lunch tomorrow if they weren't able to come to the main house, however she had completely forgotten to put her second one to the side and left it on top, well she had forgotten until now that she saw Arizona reach for the steak and place it on her plate, _shit, shit shit, what am I supposed to do, I can't say anything, that would be rude, but I want to warn her about the heat that she will be putting on her taste-buds, she may not like spicy things, shit, what do I do?!_ She didn't get a chance to protest anything before she saw Arizona take the bite that was on her fork into her mouth, she watched as Arizona's eyes widened briefly, and heard a faint moan escape her pink lips. Callie hadn't expected it, and she was really trying to pull her eyes away from Arizona's mouth when she heard one of the other girls, Cristina, her eyes had flicked to the voice quickly before looking back towards Arizona. "Yo Callie, stop staring at Arizona's lips and eat, unless your not eating for a reason, and if that's the case I don't want to eat your steak either." Callie's eyes had widened and she had quickly mumbled an apology and trained her eyes down on her own plate, and continued to eat.

Arizona had cut a small bite of the steak up and had just barely enough time to bite the moan back that had involuntarily left her mouth at the heavenly taste that exploded in her mouth. There was a subtle spiciness to it as well as the charcoal flavor that she wasn't expecting. It was simply delicious, _no wonder Nanny let's her grill, these steaks are amazing_ she thought before she heard a comment come from Cristian, she hadn't been paying attention to anything around her, she was so focused and trying to figure out the sudden flavor in her mouth was, that she didn't realize that Callie had been watching her, or that her eyes were trained on her lips. It wasn't that she minded it, it didn't bother her one bit, but the sudden blush and quickly mumbled apology caught her off guard. She heard the laughing coming from most of the girls, the loudest being Cristina and her best friend Meredith, she glanced at them before her eyes flicked to Callie and she watched as the blush crept up the other woman's neck, and the way that she kept her eyes trained on her plate. Shaking her head she growled in warning towards the other girls where still laughing, she couldn't believe Cristina, well she could, that was how the other girl was, she was brash and spoke her mind, but the way that she had pushed her plate away when she told Callie that she wasn't going to eat her food made her blood boil. She could tell that Callie was embarrassed, but she could see the hurt look in her eyes when she had seen Cristina push the plate away.

Apparently Meredith had agreed and she to pushed her plate away, "Yeah, if you won't even eat your own food why should we have to?" she asked as she looked over at Cristina who had begun to laugh loudly again with a smirk on her face.

Glancing back over at Callie through the corner of her eye she could see the blush deepening on Callie's cheeks, and observed her just picking at her food, it was true she wasn't eating her steak, and she was just pushing a tomato around her plate, but that didn't mean the other girls had to treat her this way, she hoped that they hadn't been doing this since Callie first started here.

A few of the other girls had pushed there plates away as well, apparently they all found this highly amusing to watch as Callie's eyes began to well up with tears. Callie swallowed hard, forcing the tears back before glancing around the table and watching as every one of the girls push their plates away saying that they were not going to eat the food that she had cooked.

 _Don't let this get to you, you need to be strong, don't let them see that this is getting to you_ she told herself as she reached with trembling hands towards her coffee cup, before she could fully bring the cup from the table it knocked into one of the salad dressing bottles that were on the tabe, the force knocked the bottle forwards and effectively spilled the contents on top of the remaining plate of steaks.

The other girls began to laugh loudly again, "Oh thank god, now I don't have to eat it at all, now you've ruined them even more" Cristina said between her laughter, Meredith was holding her stomach as she laughed just as loudly. "Maybe if you weren't so caught up on Arizona, then that wouldn't have happened" Cristina added on "Tell me, did that happen at your father's place to? Being so caught up on staring at someone that you ruined the food?"

Callie knew that the other girls didn't know about her past, they didn't know what she had been through, they just knew her last name meant that she was related to the Torres group. She hadn't told anyone other then Addison and MaMa Robbins what happened, she knew they would assume things about her, she didn't blame them, that's just what happens when you're the new girl, but the harsh words brought the tears back full force, she struggled to hold them back this time though, she glanced at MaMa Robbins and saw the hard glare she was throwing everyone around the table, then shifted her eyes back to Arizona, the only one other then MaMa Robbins not laughing at her. However she could see the sympathy behind the cold glare she was throwing Cristina. That was the last straw, that's what brought a sob through her mouth, she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, she was over it and she didn't want to dwell on the things that had happened at her father's place, she didn't want to the give the other girls a reason to continue the teasing so she quickly stood up and ran out the back door, leaving her flannel draped along the back of her chair, and Addison's meal in the oven. She couldn't escape quick enough, and unfortunately she heard the part comment from Cristina.

"She wouldn't want you anyway"

~~~FG~~~FG~~~CPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

 _She wouldn't want you anyway_

That thought kept repeating itself in my mind as I walked towards the barn again, I didn't know where else to go, and I didn't want to go back to my cabin, if anyone wanted to talk to me they would surely think that is where I went, so I decided to go back to the barn and check on Smoke and Dixie, if something is ever bothering me, I always come to see my horse, he knows how to cheer me up with his cuddling into my neck. I don't know why I included checking on Dixie in my plans, she was Arizona's horse and now that she's back I won't have to but as I was walking along the path I got a feeling that the two of them where up to something, I just didn't know what exactly.

Finally making it to the barn I pulled the barn door open just enough to slip inside and closed it back again, I didn't want anyone to find me, especially because I still had tears streaming down my face, turning around when I had the door closed fully I come face to face with both Smoke and Dixie, seems like these two got out of there stalls so they could play together, chuckling softy I look at them and raise my brow, "Really guys?" I ask them both as I head in their direction, they are both standing down by Smoke's stall, it looked like they where about to go in, probably going to try and hide from whoever was going to walking in. It's not like this is the first time I have walked in and found Smoke out of his stall and with Dixie, just a few days ago I found him next to her stall with her head hanging over it and he was nuzzling her neck like he does mine. I laughed again softly as the memory replays in my mind.

As soon as I was close enough both horses nuzzle their noses into my neck, smiling I ran my hands down both of their necks placing soft kisses on the side of their faces. I could feel the sobs getting ready to start up again, it was something that was bound to happen, I knew that I was safe here in the barn with the horses, no one would come looking for me here, and if they did all I had to do was hide in a stall, sighing softly I held both horses close to me and just my tears fall. Dixie and Smoke both seemed to understand what I needed at the moment as they both began to nuzzle their noses against me again.

 _God when is that ever going to go away? Why can't I just get it out of my head, it's in the past, it shouldn't matter anymore, and I'm still letting it get to me,_ I think as I kiss both horses again on the sides of their faces. _I don't know what else to do, this is honestly the first time that has happened, and I wasn't eating because I was to busy watching her, no other reason then that, and they should know how my food is, they've all eaten it multiple times, I've helped MaMa cook countless times. It's not like they don't pick at me while I'm working, God knows its been like this since I got here, but when Cristina called me out on watching Arizona it was so much worse, and then of course all the others get in on it when she mentions my food. I don't know why but it hurt a lot more when they all pushed their food away and said they weren't eating it then when she had just told me that because I knew she would eat it._

My mind is in overdrive and I don't know how to get it to stop, _I haven't felt this bad since Erica left, and that is certainly saying something, I was so broken, but I guess that's not saying much because I am still broken now, I thought it would get easier once I got away from all the memories at my house, but apparently they are going to continue to follow me wherever I go. It's not like I can even just up and tell them any of it either, they wouldn't care and I honestly don't want them to know what I've been through, it's not like it bothers me, I know who and what I am, I just wish people would give me more credit with what I am doing, I am trying my hardest here, I know I don't know everything around her like some of the other girls but that shouldn't mean that they take that out on me. It's just so constant that its starting to make me feel like I'll never get the hang of things around here._

I don't like to dwell on things that's happened in my past, that could be months, weeks, or even days ago, but when the sun rises, it's a new day in my eyes and yesterday was a day in my past. I knew after tonight's little show at dinner that either 1 or 2 things could happen:

1) I could go back to the house in a little bit, once I was sure all the other girls where gone, and talk to MaMa, tell her that I really appreciate her and what she's done for me, but that I can't keep staying and working there.

OR

2) I could wait until morning, when it's time for breakfast with everyone again, and ask MaMa if it would be alright to talk to the group before breakfast starts, explain my situation and what happened with my father so the other girls will understand my reaction to what had been said.

Both options I didn't really like, I didn't know which I wanted to do. To be honest I didn't want to do either, Mama has been so kind to me since the day we met, and when she found out everything else that happened, nothing has changed between us. She took me in, has helped me calm down from my horrible break down by just talking to me and holding me, I would feel like I'm letting her down, taking her for granted for everything that she has offered me selflessly and without any thought. She never judged me or talked bad about me or the decisions I made when I was with Erica. She's the one who told me that my father was a idiot for the way he treated me, and that he didn't know what he was thinking when he dismissed me out of his life like he did. She said that he was missing out on someone so incredible and that if he couldn't see that, then it was his fault and not mine, and I have believed every word she spoke to me.

The second option wasn't that great either because these girls didn't deserve to know the reason why I'm here, didn't deserve to know anything about me really. It's not like they've taken the time to get to know me when we've either been working together or at dinner. I shouldn't have to explain myself to anyone as long as I was happy with who I am.

I learned a long time ago that I would do anything for family, and since my own has betrayed me in that way, then I will find someway else to have that sense of closeness in my life, and I have found that with MaMa, she has taken the role of mother and grandmother in my eyes and in my life. I don't want to let her down, and I don't want her to have to deal with having to find someone else to help with the cooking. It's seems like my mind is already made up, really, it wasn't like I had a choice, as soon as those two thoughts crossed my mind, I knew which one I would pick. So it looks like in the morning I will be explaining myself to the group.

 _What am I going to say to them?_

~~~FG~~~FG~~~GPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

The parting words that where just shouted towards the retreating Callie's back still echoed in the room as all the girls burst into more laughter. The sight of the flustered Callie spilling the dressing and then hiding tears and basically running out of the room sobbing was an endless sight that would cause them amusement, endless amusement, if they were being honest with themselves.

You had to have tough skin out here in this world, the things people, mainly men, would say to them where harsh and unforgiving, they didn't care what they said, and they made it a point to make you cry if they could see that kind of emotion in your eyes. They had taken it upon themselves to make sure that whenever something like that occurred, they would stick together, defend one another, it's just how it worked out in this kind of world. They knew that they took it to far sometimes, and they felt bad about it after, but for some reason most of them weren't feeling like this when they did what they did to Callie. They knew who she was and where she came from, they knew about her father and his ranch, they all thought that Callie was making the story up about why she was here so that her family could get some inside information on the Robbins Nest. Aside from Torres ranch, The Robbins Nest, was the second largest and most profit making ranch, they've had people approach them with questions about how they operated and ran the ranch, and they all felt that Callie was in fact trying to do this to them for her families benefit.

They didn't care that they made Callie cry, they didn't care that they made her run out of the house, to them they were doing the right thing, they were defending their place of work, there family, and they weren't going to let someone come in and take that away from them. They weren't going to apologize for that, or to someone who they believed could take this away from them.

What they didn't see, and if they did, weren't paying attention to, the hard look that both Naomi and Arizona Robbins was throwing there way, or that both of them where seething with rage at what had just transpired right in front of their eyes.

~~~FG~~~FG~~~NPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

 _Never in my life, have I ever seen this kind of behavior out of a group of woman. This is absolutely appalling. I cannot believe what I have just sat here and witnessed, what in the hell do these women think they are doing?_ She thought as she continued to stare down everyone sitting at her dinner table. She knew about the girls pact to make sure they stuck together when someone would say something to them, and she also knew that they would make sure that you had thick skin before something like that would occur, but this was uncalled for, this was taking it way to far with someone they knew nothing about.

She was aware of the struggle Callie had in fitting in with the others, she knew they didn't talk to her when they worked together, or at the dinner table. She was also aware of some of the girls suspicions that she was there to find out the working of their operations and relate it back to her father so they could find a way to 'take down' the Robbins Nest, but she knew better then that, she knew the real reasoning as to why Callie was here, working and making a living instead of living the life she was accustomed to back at her fathers place.

No matter how many time she told whoever it was that they need not to worry about Callie, it seems like they weren't going to listen to what she had to say, and they were going to go above and beyond to protect themselves and her. She couldn't really blame them, and she understood where they were coming from, if she was to be honest she was proud of the way they were so willing to do that for her and for her ranch, but she wasn't going to sit there and let them do as they did to Callie again, she wasn't going to stand for it, and she wasn't going to let Callie feel unwelcome here.

 _That girl is like another granddaughter to me, I will protect her from heartache, no matter who from._ She thought to herself as she took a glance over at Arizona. If the look on her granddaughter's face told her anything, it was that she was very close to blowing her top, her face was red with a flush from anger and her fists were clenched tightly together, _uh-oh, I've got to get her calmed down before she does or says something she thought_. Quickly placing her napkin back in its place next to her place she stood and slammed her hands down on the table, making sure she had both hands on either side of her plate.

The whole table shook, and the plates and silverware jumped with the force, all eyes snapped in her direction with the sudden loud noise. She was furious once again as she made eye contact with each and every one of the people sat around the table. Her eyes had changed to a deeper blue then what they normally where from the rage that seemed to be flowing through her veins. They all looked at her with wide eyes, some still laughing at the scene that had just played out, and she really couldn't believe that they were taking so much joy in the way that they had so obviously, at least to her, hurt the woman that had rushed out of here in tears.

~~~FG~~~FG~~~CPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

After I finally calmed down enough both horses stepped back from me, Smoke walked towards the barn door and to my surprise flipped the switch that was next to it, the room darkened briefly before I heard another click and the room illuminated once more, but this light was a soft yellow and I smiled softly looking towards him. I yelped in surprise when I felt Dixie nip at my back pocket again, and I knew exactly what she was asking me.

Chuckling I slipped my phone out of my back pocket, unlocked it and pulled my Spotify account, pressed the play, then set my phone down on Dixie's stall door. Hearing the opening notes to one of my favorite movies I smile and turn to look at Dixie who's already starting to bob her head long with the beat.

 _I've been working so hard_

 _I'm punching my card_

 _Eight hours for what?_

 _Oh, tell me what I got_

 _I've got this feeling_

 _That time's just holding me down_

 _I'll hit the ceiling or else_

 _I'll tear up this town_

I couldn't help but sway my hips along to the music, dancing closer to Dixie as I heard Smoke walk up behind me, I could feel the small swish of air that came when he was swaying his head side to side, glancing over my shoulder I smiled when I watched him start to dance with us, stepping beside Dixie, Smoke followed and stood to my free side.

 _Now I gotta cut loose_

 _Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

 _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

 _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Dixie, Smoke and I all began a 2-step, they were bobbing their heads up and down as I hooked my fingers in the front belt loops on my jeans and kicked my heels up stirring the dust that was on the wooden floors.

 _You're playing so cool, obeying every rule_

 _Dig a way down in your heart_

 _You're burning yearning for some_

 _Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by_

 _I'm trying to tell you_

 _I will if you don't even try_

 _You'll get by if you'd only_

I was laughing as we continued to dance, the horses stepping with my every move, to left, to the right, front and back. I couldn't help but ponder how the hell they were able to dance with me like this, it was like they already knew how to dance, I believed Dixie did, but I knew Smoke hadn't had a handler other then to be let in and out of his stall, so it was surprising to me how quick he took to dancing in sync with Dixie and I twirled slightly in my place, kicking up more dust as I stomped my feet to the beat of the song.

 _Cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

 _Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me_

 _Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

 _You got to turn me around and put your_

 _Feet on the ground, now take the hold of all_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah_

 _I'm turning you loose_

~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

When my grandmother stood up from and put her napkin in her plate, I knew what was about to happen, so I braced myself as her hands came down and slammed against the table, I had to stifle my laughter at all the surprised faces and gasps as I watched all the girls faces turn to my grandmother so quickly, I thought some of them would get whiplash. Hiding my smirk behind my hand I turned my attention back to my grandmother to listen to what she had to say. I knew she was just as mad as I was for the way the girls treated Callie.

I was still surprised at what had been done, and the laughter that rang through the room not but a minute ago, but what was still sticking with me was the departing comment that Cristina had made, she wouldn't want you anyway, Oh if only Callie knew how much I already wanted her, but of course I couldn't say that out loud, at least not now, maybe later on once we get to know each other a little more. Shaking my head out of my thoughts I tune back in to what my grandmother is saying to the girls.

~~~FG~~~FG~~~NPOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

"I can't believe my ears right now..." I spit out in anger towards the other girls, my hands shaking slightly as I lean on them as I continue to stare down the girls seated around my table. "This is the last damn time I will sit here and listen to you berate and tear down another one of us..." my voice still holds anger and I direct my attention straight to Cristina, I notice her smirk fade from her face and I can't but let one briefly appear on my laps, so knows she's about to get her ass chewed out, and I can't wait to do it, that might sound horrible, but I can't stand when women tear each other down, we are supposed to stick together, bring each other together and build each other up, not tear someone down, not make them feel like they don't.

Schooling my features I glance in the direction of Arizona out of the corner of my eyes and what I see makes me hold back another smirk that wants to take over my face, her hand is covering her mouth, which only means that shes smirking behind her hand and trying to hold back her laughter, she knows what's about to happen, she's been in a situation similar to Cristina before, it was a long time ago, but it only happened once and she made sure she's stayed out of my angry rants since then. I took my eyes away from her and connected eyes with Cristina again, "I can't believe you right now..." I started, my voice was eerily calm, it only gets like this when I am trying to control my anger, and I was definitely trying to make sure I didn't lash out like I wanted to at her. It was one thing to reprimand the woman, it was another to lay into her ass and make sure she didn't cross me again, "I know you Christina, I know your personality, but that was taking it to far, even for you" I continued on, holding my hand up when I noticed that she was wanting to add something "No, you will listen to what I have to say, you will not say anything until I am done talking" I told her, watching her nod I gave a slight nod of my head in appreciation for her listening "I don't know what overcame you girls tonight, and honestly I don't give a shit about your reasoning or excuses as to why you acted the way that you did. But each and everyone of you will listen to what I am about to say, you will not comment until I am done talking. What I am about to say, I shouldn't have to say to y'all, it should be Callie telling you when she's ready to bring it to the light, but y'all have forced my hand and I am not going to tolerate what went on tonight again, and hopefully get y'all to understand why reacted the way that she did."

I didn't want to have to tell Callie's story to the group of girls, I wanted her to be telling them, when she felt comfortable enough to tell them, or to who she wanted to know, only Addison and I know as of right now. I really wanted to send Arizona to go and check on her, but I know that will only cause talk behind the two girls backs and I wasn't going to let that happen, especially if I am the one that leads to that, taking a deep breath I glance over to Arizona again and sigh. _God I didn't want her to find out like this, Callie should be the one to tell her this, it's not right, but I can't stand for the behavior that happened tonight, I know Arizona wants to get to know Callie, maybe I should just send her to find Callie anyway, I'll make sure they won't get talked about..._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Arizona's hand on my shoulder, and I could tell that she was worried as soon as I looked into her eyes, smiling a little, I shake my head to get my bearings back and place my hand on hers that's resting on my shoulder, I pull her closer to me, quickly deciding to send her in search of Callie, I don't want her to hear this from me, it's got to be from Callie, at least for her "Go find her" I whisper into her ear "Callie should tell you this at least, I don't mind telling the other girls, but I will not tell you" I add, I can see the smile in her eyes as she fights to keep it off her face, she nods at me and I let her go before watching her walk out of the house without a glance at the woman sitting around the kitchen table.

Turning my attention to rest of the group, I clear my throat, and begin explaining the reasoning for Callie's reaction.

~~~FG~~~FG~~~APOV~~~FG~~~FG~~~

I was so thankful when my grandmother told me to go find Callie, that she didn't want to be the one to tell me about Callie's past, she knew that I wanted that information from Callie and only her. I showed her the smile in my eyes without letting one show on my face, and I quickly turned in my heels and headed straight out of the house, not sparing a second glance at the woman who are still seated around the table. _Alright Pretty Girl, where did you run off to?_ I think as I walk out of the back door and down the steps. Sighing I look around for any trace of Callie. I can hear faint music playing in the barn and I smile. _She went to the horses,_ I think as I head that way. _I just hope she talk to me._

 **Hi There, it's been awhile I know. Life kinda got in the way with this story and I lost my motivation to write for this particular couple. But I'm back and going to begin working on this again. I apologize greatly for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. There will be one more part with this chapter which I will begin working on soon.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this update. I had it previously written and just found it again. I made some edits but I can't promise that everything has been fixed. I am using a new doc, so if there are mistakes please ignore them and know that the next chapter will be better written.**


End file.
